


【Evanstan】ABO題材《敏感》

by sakuya1214



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuya1214/pseuds/sakuya1214
Summary: ABO题材， 暗恋和Sebastian激凸梗





	1. Chapter 1

《敏感》

By：朔夜Sakuya

 

作為一個現代社會的Omega，Sebastian Stan從來沒因為亞性徵的事情煩惱過。

 

現在誰還在乎這個啊，年齡、身高、性別都不是戀愛的障礙，連標記了都能通過人工手段去除，雖說過程比較痛苦，但是總體來說，這個他不大喜歡的性徵對於Sebastian來說，實在不是個問題。

 

他從小就一直期望像爸爸那樣成為一個能支撐起家庭的Alpha，再不然像媽媽那樣做一個beta也不錯，但是不幸的是，他是個Omega。

 

從青春期開始就一直服用抑制劑和氣味綜合劑的Sebastian，幾乎沒有辦法辨認出他的性徵來，他聞起來就像個偏Alpha的Beta，他是Omega的事實僅有親人和稀少的幾個摯友知道。而這氣味讓他在選擇角色時的空間更大，什麼性徵都能演。

 

當然，現在的他也只能在電影裡面演個Alpha過過癮了。

 

不久前，他剛剛演了個非常帥氣的Alpha，冬日戰士，一個人生跌宕起伏，但是在涉及到摯友方面就毫無理智的男人，即使摯友從一個弱雞變成了美國隊長，他竟然還是真心為摯友賀喜，更別提後面被洗腦之後還「I know him」和那場肉麻兮兮的天空母艦肉搏戲。

 

Sebastian真心認為這對主角非常基。

 

就這個問題，他曾經和共演的拍檔Chris Evans在對戲時聊過，當然，這位拍檔演的就是那個非常基的另一半——美國隊長。

 

當時Chris Evans差點要笑瘋，前仰後合的，把捲著劇本在大腿上亂拍，連剛剛定型好的頭髮也因為這狂野的笑法而晃動起來。

 

Sebastian完全被這笑法驚到了，他之前是聽說了，但是卻是第一次見識到真實版，感覺比傳聞中還更勝一籌。

 

Chris一邊狂笑一邊拿手掌推了一下他的胸膛，完全沒注意到他的指尖不經意擦到了Sebastian的乳頭，他還是笑呵呵地說道，「當然基得不得了，你不知道我第一次看到那句『till the end of the line'的時候的表情……」

 

Chris還在滔滔不絕，但是Sebastian已經完全沒心思聽下去了。

 

Chris的手心很熱，在他胸前滑了一下，離開時，手指彎曲的弧度剛好半握了一下他的左胸，指尖還擦到了他的乳頭。

 

那一瞬間，Sebastian簡直如遭電擊，雖然隔著衣服，卻依然能感受到那撫摸的力度和溫度，空氣好像在瞬間就灼熱了起來，他坐在那裡，盯著Chris的英俊陽光的臉，好像在仔仔細細地聽著他說話似的，甚至還偶爾點著頭，但是Sebastian知道，自己已經完全放空了。

 

他能清晰地感覺到，他包裹在嚴嚴實實的戲服之下的乳頭完全立起來了，隨著他的呼吸，一吐一吸之間，摩擦著戲服滑膩的皮革表面。他甚至在這略冷的冷氣室內出了一身汗，汗液黏糊糊地弄濕了胸前的皮膚，使這摩擦更加情色了起來。

 

他還感覺到，雙腿之間的陰莖不安分地有點半硬了起來，他尷尬地換了姿勢，像是穿短裙的少女一般夾著雙腿，腦內全是WTF在飛過。

 

一定是太久沒發洩了，或者是上一次吃的抑制劑數量少了點兒。

 

他自我安慰了一下，雖然這藉口連他自己都不相信。

 

他對Chris Evans有感覺！

 

Sebastian震驚地發現了這一點。作為一個一直服用抑制劑，從來沒有嘗試過發情期的大齡O，他好像第一次品嚐到「慾望」這個詞的真實意義。

 

當時他是怎麼向Chris告別的，他已經完全忘記了。

 

他只記得從那天之後，他就開始躲著Chris了。一開始，Chris在他避開觸碰的時候，還會用困惑的眼神看他。後來，也就自動自覺保持距離了。

 

他明白Chris誤會了他不想和他深交，就好像一個普通的合作搭檔一樣，戲殺青了，也就不再聯繫了。

 

只有他才知道真相是一個大齡處男對性的困惑以及對合作夥伴產生情慾的羞恥感讓他沒辦法面對Chris，每次看到那張臉上燦爛的笑容時，他就不禁對齷蹉的自己感到了內疚，只能羞愧地躲開Chris的眼神，回家多嗑兩顆抑制劑。

 

可是在這濫用的情況下，原本足夠的藥在不知不覺見底了，當他被經紀人打電話通知今晚有漫威美國隊長的慶祝酒會，並且直接殺上門來把他抓去做造型的時候，他才後知後覺地發現今天下午他本來約好了社區Omega中心上門取藥的。

 

雖然已經斷藥了快一週了，但是應該沒事吧。

 

而這遲鈍的代價就是，Sebastian在酒會剛開始的時候，就感覺到很不對勁。

 

他下腹像是有一團微小的火焰在燃燒，剛開始的時候，他還以為中午吃錯了什麼，後來才發覺全身一陣冷一陣熱，就像是發燒的預感一般，身體完全在抗議，甚至在這適合西裝革履的低溫室內還是出了一身汗。

 

Sebastian拿著酒杯的手都在抖，他艱難地換了一隻手，試圖用手背擦走額上的冷汗，可是這完全無濟於事。他低頭，想要喝一口雞尾酒定定神，然而，在手往上抬的瞬間，手指不受控制地軟了一下，酒杯摔在地毯上，濺出一片暗紅的花紋來，同時也引起了附近幾個人的注意——其中也有Chris Evans。

 

Chris看到他的瞬間，表情凝了一下，Sebastian不明白那是什麼意思，但是他感覺反正那不是高興。

 

他看過太多次Chris跟熟人打招呼時的表情，歡快的大笑，主動的身體接觸，眉飛色舞手舞足蹈地說話，他都看在眼裡。

 

Chris不高興看到他，這個事實讓他的心臟沉了一下，他飛快地蹲下來，想要撿起杯子放好然後以最快速度消失，可是身體卻不聽使喚，在起身的時候他眼前一花，幾乎站不住，就在他差點要難看地摔倒的時候，旁邊伸出來一隻有力的手臂，環住他的腰，把他扶了起來。

 

Sebastian踉蹌了兩下，才在好心人的攙扶下站直了，他抬起頭正想說謝謝，然而剛剛張開嘴，就迎上了那張他不想面對的臉。

 

——扶住他的是Chris Evans！

 

Sebastian想，如果他是個女人的話，現在內心絕對有一個雀躍的少女在尖叫，而他，現在只想在Chris關切的眼神注視下，儘可能快地、禮貌地逃走。

 

然而他的腦筋現在就像是融合了一桶漿糊似的無法思考，Chris的手抱著他的腰，他幾乎能隔著衣服感受到那強健的肌肉線條。

 

他們不是第一次靠得這麼近，以前在拍動作戲的時候也是常常抱在一起，但是那時候的他們身邊環繞著足夠多的工作人員，他還能勉強逼自己把精神集中在工作上。

 

而現在的他們，在酒會曖昧的燈光下，沒太多人注意的角落裡，像是戀人一般抱在了一起。Chris身上Alpha的味道撲面而來，讓他幾乎無法呼吸。

 

而下腹的灼熱更加洶湧，他不自在地夾了一下雙腿，感覺到股縫之間，好像有液體在緩慢地流淌，沾濕了內褲。

 

然後他再次後知後覺地發現，他好像發情了。

 

-tbc-


	2. 02

作为一个从未经历过发情的Omega，Sebastian对应付这个情况完全没有经验可谈。

 

他只是傻乎乎地攀着Chris的肩膀，愣了几秒才在Chris好像察觉到了什么，皱着眉头吸了两下鼻子之后赶紧伸手往口袋里摸索，祈求能从这空空如也的口袋里摸出一片半片的抑制剂什么的。

 

租来的西装被他蹂躏得皱巴巴的，那个可怜的口袋被他手上的汗液浸湿了，他的手插在口袋里，指甲隔着口袋掐住大腿上的一块皮肉，努力让自己更加清醒。

 

Chris又吸了两下鼻子，好像不大确定地向身边的人发问，“Sebastian，你有没有闻到什么奇怪的香味？”

 

“没，没啊……”Sebastian定了定神，勉强让自己露出最平常的表情，“Chris好久不见了，刚才谢谢了啊。”

 

被成功转移话题的Chris立刻笑开了，就像太阳下盛开的花一样，他眉笑颜开地点着头，一边很自然地把Sebastian抱进了怀里，像好久不见的兄弟一般拍着他的背，好不容易分开了，却又伸手很自然地摸了两下他的胸，甚至还像试手感一样捏了两下。

 

本来就在勉强忍耐的Sebastian，被这猝不及防的拥抱完全惊在了原地，如果他能预知到，他肯定早就推开Chris落荒而逃了。这强悍的Alpha气息在一瞬间，完全把他包围住，他几乎能感觉到原本已经不受控的荷尔蒙在刹那间沸腾，他差点就要软在了Chris的怀抱里，把嘴唇贴在Chris散发气味的颈间吮吸了！

 

甚至，原本潮湿的腿间更是春情勃发，陌生的欲望像潮水一般来袭，Sebastian尴尬地夹住了两腿，掩饰裤裆里已经不安分地半硬起来的小兄弟，而股间的小穴也涌起了陌生的情潮，不由自主地收缩着，又好像是空虚得想要被什么东西填满一样，饥渴地一张一合，还带出了一股一股液体，濡湿了附近的衣料。

 

如果光是这样，Sebastian还能咬着下唇，逼着自己忍耐下来。可是Chris竟然又像那一次对戏一样，很自然地摸了他。

 

Sebastian在内心说服自己，这只是很正常的肢体接触，然而体内已经堆积到极点的情潮，被这一下抚摸撩拨得满溢了出来，他几乎能感觉到激凸的乳头与衬衣摩擦的触感，让他几乎站不稳，甚至还不由自主地从喉咙间发出一声沙哑的呻吟——

 

在那一瞬间，他就后悔了。

 

虽然意识已经不甚清醒，但是他还能感觉到Chris抵在他胸前的手掌完全僵硬了，这有力的、灼热的手心透过西装贴着他敏感的皮肤，让他既想逃走，又想被进一步触碰。

 

原本已经不受控的荷尔蒙更是爆发了一般，蓬勃的香气猛然在两人之间散发，而后穴更是湿得一塌糊涂，Sebastian敢打赌，如果现在他现在没有了那层衣料阻挡，那些液体一定已经滴滴答答地流到了脚踝了。

 

而这再也无法否认的香气，让Chris也呆住了，他愣了几秒才像是被烫到一样飞快地收回了手，小心翼翼地压低了声线，“你是Omega？”

 

Sebastian在Chris收回手的瞬间，又不由自主地呻吟了一声，他努力压抑住要往Chris怀内钻的冲动，扶住桌边才勉强站稳了，而他也不知道该说什么，这该死的热潮让他没办法思考，他想找个借口支吾过去，然后赶紧找个房间躲着度过这次热潮期，可是混沌的脑袋却什么都想不起来，或许只有一个不停升起的念头就是想靠近Chris，想更多地用那股alpha气息来包围自己！

 

Sebastian为了压抑这股渴望已经竭尽全力，可是Chris还小心翼翼地看着他，甚至还想上前扶住他。Sebastian只能跌跌撞撞地退后几步，没放好的酒杯再次摔在地毯上，而这股清冷而略带甜蜜的香气也渐渐开始蔓延，附近有几个嗅觉敏锐的Alpha已经开始四处张望。

 

Sebastian避开了Chris关切的眼神，只是踉跄着脚步往外走，他的声音还沙哑着，可是那天生柔软的语调，配在一起，竟然带着一股莫名的诱惑感。

 

他勉强笑着推开了Chris的手，“我没事，我休息一下就好。”他甚至连一个借口都说不出来，只能在Chris惊讶的眼神下落荒而逃。

 

这短短的距离，在Sebastian眼中竟然无比的漫长，散发着无与伦比的香气的他，在这昏暗的宴会厅中简直像个移动的发光体。Sebastian不敢抬起头去看别人的眼神，这掩藏的秘密完全是因为自己的粗心大意才暴露的，满满的挫折感和当众发情的羞耻感折磨得他抬不起头来，他只想快点离开这里，然后像个鸵鸟一般躲起来。

 

途中不断有人试图想向他搭话甚至想抓住他，Sebastian只是低着头，跌跌撞撞地快步走过，到最后甚至跑了起来，他觉得自己一辈子都没跑得那么快过。他踉跄着跑上酒会为客人准备的休息室，前面的几个房间全部显示客满，让他抓狂得差点要哭出来。

 

Sebastian委屈地一路跑过去，那红色客满标记让他的心脏一直往下沉，谢天谢地的是，最后一个房间是绿色的空闲状态，他如获至宝地推门而入，手指抖得几乎连门把都握不牢。

 

Sebastian喘息着，左手一边松着过紧的领带，右手正要把门带上的时候，一个意外的力量阻止了他。

 

他几乎已经压抑不住体内的热潮，这生理上的强烈反应让他泪眼朦胧，只能紧紧咬着下唇来强逼自己保持最后一丝清醒。

 

Sebastian缓缓回头，在他迷茫的视线里，Chris沉着脸，推开了那扇虚掩的门。

 

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

即使从未经历过发情，Sebastian也知道现在这处境不太妙，体内的热潮像浪潮一般，一阵一阵汹涌地在体内燃烧，他几乎已经站不住了，混沌的脑袋也只是对Chris身上散发着的alphas气息有反应。

他既想抗拒，又想迎合。

在那一瞬间，Sebastian几乎想放弃一切坚持，就这样扑入Chris的怀内，可是他们俩是什么关系呢？就只是同事而已，坦白地说，他对Christ有好感，可是明显对方只把他当工作  
搭档，如果因为这气味，诱惑Chris与他发生了关系，甚至更多的，标记什么的，以后他又该如何面对这一段失序的关系呢？

他紧紧咬着下唇.费力地摇头，像是用尽了所有力气才沙哑着开口，"Chris,我能照顾好自己，你出去吧。”

Sebastian可能永远不知道，这样的他有多诱人。

在今天之前，ChrisEvans就把他当成一个小孩一样，虽然年纪也就小一点，然而Sebastian却有一种不属于这个年龄的天真与甜蜜。如果不是感觉到Sebastian对他明显的疏远，Chris大概会跟他更熟络一点。然而，即使是如此，每次出席活动，他发言的时候，总能感觉旁边有一道视线默默地看着他。只要他回头，就会看到像个乖小孩一样坐在那里的Sebastian。

那么专注地，注视着他。灰绿色的大眼睛像一静谧的湖水，当他们对视的时候，Sebastian会有点害着地笑起来，甜蜜得如同在阳光下融化的糖果一般。

不得不说，Chris还是有点在意他的，以至于疏远的时候，他还反省了一下自己做错了什么。

而现在，他终于知道原因了。

Chris反手关上了大门。不知道是因为这房间内弥漫的诱人香气，还是因为Sebastian的故意隐瞒，他内心升起了一股焦躁。

这自以为是的好感，让他深深地认识到了自己的愚蠢。

Chris步步逼近，直到他们以一步的距离面对面。

Sebastian抬起眼睛，泪水朦胧地看着Chris，如此接近，香气越发浓烈，他踉跄了一下差点要摔倒，理所当然地，被Chris扶住了。

他几乎能数清楚Chris那卷曲的长睫毛，还有那双蓝色眼睛里酝酿的情绪。

Chris左手扶住他的腰，在腰后施力，逼迫他不由自主地挺起腰，半躺在Chris的臂弯里，Chris抬起右手，指尖轻轻触碰他裸露在外的锁骨。

Sebastian在肌肤相接的瞬间发出一声微弱的呻吟，然而那紧接而来的刺激却逼得他完全瘫软了——

Chris的手掌贴着他的胸膛，缓慢地蜿蜒而下，他的手很大，在中间滑过的时候，指尖甚至还擦过他敏感的乳尖。

Sebastian忍不住从喉咙间发出一声尖叫，裸露在外的肌肤立刻染上了一层薄红，他的乳头像小石子一样硬，在洁白的西装村衫上顶起了小小的凸点。

“你的乳头，好敏感啊。”Chris的脸凑近了村衫下明显的目标，呼吸之间的吐息隔着单薄的衣服，吹拂在那敏感的胸部上。

Sebastian被这温暖的气息击倒，下体涌起陌生的陌生情欲太过汹涌，让他一直依靠抑制剂苦苦压抑的欲望一下子就爆发出来。在两人之间，那香味更蓬勃浓郁了，在这诱人的香  
气中，Sebastian能清楚地看到Chris的眼睛颜色变深了，紧紧抿着嘴，好像在苦苦抵抗着什么似的。

Sebastian的股间完全湿透了，滑腻的液体带着浓香沾湿了他的裤子，这情欲折磨着他他不自觉地夹着双腿，腰肢也在Chris的臂弯里反复磨蹭。

Chris抬起手，又放下，过了几秒，才以极其缓慢的速度将手指停在了Sebastian衬衫的第一个纽扣上。

Sebastian的味道太香了，让Chris用尽了全身的力气才压抑住那股想把他的衣服撕开就粗暴地插入他的欲望。Chris的手指捏在那个纽扣上，尽可能平和地说道，“seb,你愿意吗？”

这个时刻的Sebastian却像是突然清醒过来了一般，他抓住Chris胸前的衣服，努力想站起来，然而软绵绵的手指在Chris的胸口反复抓挠，仿佛是挑逗一般,让Chri欲火更炽。

而更让Chris的自制力瓦解的是，Sebastian用尽全力地摇着头，喉咙间发出沙哑的气音，“不要，Chris……”  
没有一个alpha能容忍在他面前发情的omega的拒绝，Chris苦苦忍耐着，就是为了等待Sebastian的点头，然而等来的却是一句拒绝。

“你对我有感觉，为什么还要拒绝？”Chris的指尖抚摸上他胸前的凸起，隔着村衫揉弄这个小小的乳粒。

Sebastian无法抑制地仰起脖子，发出一声甜腻的呻吟，这动作使他的背往后弓了起来，好像是在把乳尖送到Chris手上一般，可是他依然挣扎着说，“不，Chris，我不想和你这这样……”

再难以压抑的怒火夹杂着欲火终于爆发了，Chris沉着脸，手臂半扶半拖地把意识不甚清明的Sebastian拉到了床边，直接把他扔在了床上。

被软绵绵的床褥颠了两下，Sebastian好像清醒了些许，他眼神里带着恐惧，抬头看着居高临下，正在脱去西装外套的Chris。

Sebastian瑟缩了一下，用手时撑着床，努力往后面爬去，可是才刚刚有动作，Chris的两只手臂已经撑在了他的身体两侧，用身体为他筑下了最完美的牢笼。

在暴怒中的Chris刻意放出了大量的alpha信息素，这蛮横的气息无比强势地压制着身下的omega,让他抽噎着在身下发抖，连指尖都发软得无法抵抗。

确定Sebastian已经无法反抗之后，Chris跨上床，慢条斯理地解开这个omega的村衫，就像一只优雅的豹子在享受自己美味的大餐似的。

Sebastian的手指一直在颤抖，努力了好久才勉强在衬衫完全解开的时候抓住了Chris的手腕。可是Chris却毫不在意地拔开他的手，灼热的指尖抚摸着Sebastian的颈侧，然后蜿蜒而下，沿着淡红色的乳晕不住打圈。

这可算是Sebastian最敏感的地方了，他经受不住这突如其来的刺激，上半身不住在床单上磨蹭，好像在渴求更强烈的爱抚似的。

而Chris也如他所愿，直接捏住那完全立起来了的乳尖反复挑逗，而靠近心脏的左胸更是被重点照顾，Chris对已经迷糊了的Sebastian—笑，这笑容还依稀带着平日的阳光，可是其  
中满满的还有那无法忽视的占有欲。

而Sebastian早已被热潮期折磨得满是泪水的大眼睛，折射出Chris的笑容，然后看着他，含住了左胸上渴望爱抚的乳尖。

Sebastian从来不知道自己的乳头这么敏感，从来没有发情过的大龄处男完全禁不起这挑逗，他呜咽着闭上眼睛，快感逼得他不断流泪，在黑暗里，他能清晰地感觉到乳尖被怎么样重点照顾，Chris精心修剪过的胡子摩擦着他胸部附近敏感的皮肤，有点儿刺痛，但是更多的是无法忽视的快感。

即使闭上眼睛，他也能感翻Chris灼热的视线彷如实物一般盯着他的脸，这感觉让他更加地羞耻。他嘴上说着让Chris快走，可是，却轻易地在这快感下丟盔弃甲。

这就是他讨厌自己omega身份的原因，他害怕被控制，害怕  
被独占，他抱着那种傻乎乎的独身主义想拥抱自己的自由，可是到现在才发现一切都敌不过这身体最原始的欲望。

Chris的唇齿终于离开了他的乳尖，湿乎乎的乳头被噬咬吮吸得变成了湿透的石榴那般淫靡的颜色，挺立在微冷在空气中，颤巍巍的，好像还在渴望爱抚。

他能感觉到Chris那温热的呼吸沿着他的身体往下，喷洒在他的肚挤附近，他紧张地瑟缩了一下，肌肉的紧缩带动身后的小穴也不由自主地收缩了一下，又带出了一大股液体，打湿  
了屁股附近的床单。

Chris解开他裤子的动作让他再也无法逃避，他张开眼睛，湿漉漉的视线映着Chri利落的动作，他想往后躲开，然而绵软的身体完全无法阻止Chris的动作。

Chris的手掌插入他后腰与床单之间的缝隙，把他的臀部微抬起来，直接把已经弄脏的西装裤跟内裤一起剥了下来，扔在了床下。

Sebastian身上除了挂在手臂上敞开着的村衫，全身已不着寸缕，他的身体急剧起伏，因为Chris握着他的脚腕分开大腿的动作而忍不住一直颤抖。

Chris的目光彷如有实质一般，盯着他双腿间被迫袒露出来的后穴，笑了，“湿透了呢……”这句低沉的呢喃就像是催情药一般，让Sebastian的身体无力地挺动了一下，后穴像是  
潮水泛滥一样，涌出了更多肠液来。

 

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian在这目光下，仿佛所有最羞耻的地方都被逼袒露在阳光下，他努力想要合拢双腿，做这种无用功，然而，在热潮期下的肢体，完全被Chris放肆的信息素控制了，最终只是无力地在Chris手掌间蹭动了两下。

 

与其说是挣扎，倒不如说是调情。

 

体会到这一点的Sebastian，不由自主地，脸上升起一片红晕，只是在这双腿大开一览无遗的姿势下，咬着下唇地忍耐却满脸悸动的潮红，只会显得更欲拒还迎，惹得人心痒难耐罢了。

 

“Sebastian……”Chris忍不住叹息大拇指在他纤细的脚腕内侧来回抚摸，“要经历过多少个alpha，才能像你这样呢？”

 

Sebastian脸色一白，被张开的大腿内侧，肌肉忍不住一阵一阵地痉挛，他小幅度地摇头，咬着下唇迟疑了很久才说道：“没……没有……”

 

Chris的表情丝毫未变，却终于放开了他的腿，右手撑在他的脸侧，左手拇指粗暴地蹂跪他已经被咬红的嘴唇。

 

“我是你的第一个alpha吗？”Chris居高临下地，那充满占有欲的aipha信息素简直是野蛮地压迫着身下的Sebastian，逼得他连话都说不出来，只能一直点着头，手指颤抖地在床单上抓了又放。最后只能投降一般，抱着Chris的脖子，手指在Chris的颈后交叠，指甲不停轻轻地在Chris散发味道的腺体位置抓挠，求Chris能给他一个痛快。

 

“为什么不说话呢……”Chris的手指叩开他的牙齿，在湿热的口腔内肆意进出，逗弄他的舌头，让他无法抑制地张着嘴。

 

Sebastian几乎想压下牙关，逼迫这作怪的手指吃痛地逃出去，可是，那模拟着性交的动作，却让他热潮期的身体再度燃烧起来。他忍不住用舌尖去追逐那手指，卷着它，仿佛无限留恋缱绻地交缠。

 

Chris好像低低地笑了一声，他抽出手指，看着指尖与那湿润的微张嘴唇指尖牵出了一道诱惑的银丝。

 

“如果第一次就这样，你还真是……天赋异禀啊。”Chris的手指在他的颈间一直往下滑过，像是巡视，像是膜拜，像是挑逗。指甲在肌肤上划出一道妖娆的红痕，一直延伸到下腹，就如同一道绘在人体上的淫靡的图画。

 

Sebastian的身体跟着这动作一直在颤抖，说不清是期待还是抵抗，这陌生的快感让他不知所措，他不知道该放开一切去跟着这感觉共舞，还是抱着他一贯的坚持拒绝沉沦。

 

可是Chris开始吻他，第一个吻在额头，下巴的胡渣恰到好处地磨蹭着他的鼻尖，他觉得有点痒，想要躲开却又对这亲昵无法舍弃，他张开嘴，好像想呼喊，可是最终只轻轻唤了一句Chris，如同呢喃一般，这是只有他们两人共享的秘密。

 

Chris从额头往下，一点一点印下细碎的吻，从眼睛、鼻尖、脸颊、下巴，最终回到唇上。

 

Sebastian闭上了眼睛，然而睫毛抖动得好像振翅的濒死蝴蝶，泄露了他并非无动于衷。当亲吻落在唇上时，他轻轻张开了嘴唇。

 

这是他们之间的第一个吻。

 

因情欲而起，却带了点情欲以外的味道，就像是互相试探一般，舌尖碰触的瞬间，两个人都不由自主地停了一下。

 

这感觉，就像是两个早恋的少年在初吻一般，生涩的，却别有一种扣人心弦的悸动在里面。

 

以往的经验都完全无法应用在这吻上，仅凭着自己的感觉，互相交缠着，像是害伯让对方不快，更伯与对方分开一般。

 

在亲吻的间隙，Sebastian微张着的嘴唇不住泄露出微微的喘息，就好像一只顽固的蚌终于忍不住对外界产生好奇，悄悄打开了一丝缝，让猎人Chris从中窥视到那柔软与脆弱。

 

然而打开了就不舍得合上了。

 

外面的世界是多么的美好呀，把自己最柔软的部分交托到他人手上，冒着被伤害的危险，换来的是让人头晕目眩一般身心交融的极乐。

 

尝试过这极乐，如何又能说服他回到那个安全而单调的小世界呢？那里没有了危险，可是，也没有了Chris了呀？

 

深深的亲吻终于依依不舍地结束了。Chris的手臂为二人指尖撑起了极其暖昧的距离，他的指腹依然贴着Sebastian的耳垂，不轻不重圳柔捏着，好像突然恋上了这一小块通红柔软的肉块似的。

 

Chris低头看着身下的人，Sebastian被泪水沾湿的睫毛一直在抖动，然后极其缓慢地掀开。Chris就像是等待着一直追逐的宝藏终于打开一般，深深地望进了那双被眼泪浸润得湿漉漉的，宝石一般的灰绿色眼眸。

 

Sebastian以往多爱笑啊，像个傻乎乎的孩子一般他的眼尾有着上扬的纹路，使这双眼睛格外迷人起来。

 

然而现在这双眼睛里，有着不安、恐惧、依恋和……渴望，他与Chris深深地凝视，好像最终被征服了一般，软得使不上力气的手指攀上了Chris的肩膀。

 

他闭上了眼睛，有一颗泪水被挤落在蓬松的棕发里，但是他唇角却带着微微上扬的微笑弧度。

 

“标记我。”

 

而Chris的回答是，毫不犹豫地，狂野地啃咬上他的嘴唇。

 

-TBC-


	5. 05

Sebastian从喉咙间发出一声模糊的尖叫，似乎在抗拒，又似乎已经无法忍受那难耐的情欲。他的身体在Chris的压制下依然不断地扭动，就像一条蛇一般，在床单上迤逦出一道绮丽的痕迹。

Sebastian的穴口一直在这扭动中磨蹭着Chris的阴茎顶端，甚至有一下，顶端被这动作带得浅浅地戳进去一个头，撑开了Sebastian紧致的穴口。

Sebastian不由自主地发出一声沙哑的呻吟，从未被进入的身体反射性就要逃离这危险，可是Chris止住了他的动作。

Chris的双手箍住了Sebastian的胯骨两侧，用力得几乎在那白哲的皮肤上留下青紫的指痕。无论Sebastian怎么扭动，都像落入罗网的猎物一样，只是在猎人的掌控下徒劳挣扎。

Chris所有的忍耐力都在这擦抢走火的磨蹭之中被消耗殆尽，他仅存的理智还有一个角落在呼喊着“你们不是伴侣，一夜情之后怎么办”，可是这声音太小了，远远没有Sebastian含住他阴茎顶端的紧致穴口给他的刺激大。

Sebastian的体内因为发情而极度湿润高热，粘腻的体液带着让人发疯的异香，好像一把沉重的锤子一样一下一下地撞击着Chris已经所剩无几的自制力。

Chris的声音沙哑得好像刚刚在沙漠上狂奔了一天一夜的人，"Sebastian，你……''Chris很想说出一些有建设性的话来，可是身下的omega却不给他这个机会。

Sebastian只觉得身下的穴口被撑开了太久，从一开始微妙的闷痛到现在已经完全适应了，他的身体从最深处透出一股渴望来。

他渴望被填满，被反复抽插，被射进最深处，被……标记……

Chris却还在磨磨蹭蹭，他忍不住抬起小腿在Chris的腰侧反复摩挲，这像是一个信号，在告诉他身上的alpha“我准备好了，我等不及了。”

而Chris握住他胯骨的双手被这突如其来的肌肤接触刺激得打了个冷战，不由得轻轻用力，Chris本已进入一部分的阴茎也跟这这动作往里插进了一半。

Sebastian被这突然的攻击搞了个措手不及，他仰起头来发出一声嘶哑甜腻的呻吟，尾音上扬，软绵绵的，像一朵蓬松的棉花在Chris的心脏处不住撩拨，脊髓深处似乎都酥软十足，等待着Chris的进食。

Chris咬咬牙，手下用力，巨大的阴茎在湿润到泥泞的肠道中，突破那紧窒插入到最深处的一瞬间，两人都不由自主地发出了一声呻吟。

Sebastian因为这终于被填满的渴望，身体不由得抽搐了一下，脸上红得几乎要烧起来，信息素的味道更是前所来有的浓郁，如果不是休息室的密封确实做得很好，Chris都要怀疑外面喝酒的人都要被这香味撩拨到神魂颠倒。

而更让Chris始料未及的是，刚刚插入Sebastian身体就像与他无比契合似的，紧密地，毫无空隙地紧紧裹着他，像是带看脉搏跳动一般，一下一下地紧缩，让Chris的残存的思绪只剩下一个想法——

狠狠地操弄眼前的人，直到他求饶为止。

Sebastian的身体已经软成了一团泥，可是却依旧被Chris从床单上被抱了起来，坐在了Chris的大腿上。姿势的改变导致体内的阴茎进入到了一个前所来有的深处，Sebastian几乎有了一种内脏都被刺穿了的错觉。

Chris试探性地在Sebastian体内小幅度地抽插了几下，Sebastian的脸上更红，胸口更是冒出了一层薄汗，衬得那两点挺立的乳珠分外可爱。

Chris开始缓缓抽出，双手握住Sebastian的胯骨，控制着这温柔得近乎折磨的动作，同时嘴唇也不闲着，低下头对那敏感的乳头发起了攻击。

在这甜蜜的折磨下，Sebastian早已无法思考，他仰起头，后穴紧缩，好像要挽留这逐渐离去的性器似的，更多更多粘腻的肠液随着那穴口的收缩而流了下来。

他张开嘴唇，好像是想要抱怨，然而又立刻被一记又重又深的撞击逼得只能在喉咙深处发出一声沙哑甜腻的呻吟。

Chris深吸一口气，感觉两人之间唯有那蓬勃的荷尔蒙气味，被那高热的体温逼得几乎蒸腾了起来，Chris没有再耽搁，他由慢至快开始了抽插。

因为被这信息素撩拨得分外肿胀的巨大阴茎几乎让常人难以容纳，只是Sebastian似乎夭生与Chris契合的身体，虽然勉强，但依然颤巍巍地吸紧了这闯进来的物事。穴口的肌肉随着每一次抽插外翻，又被干了进去。反复的摩擦让那紧致的穴口都红肿了起来。

一旦打开了枷锁，Chris的阴茎就仿佛像一柄战场上冷酷的冲锋枪一般，每一下都又深又狠地撞在Sebastian的最深处，变换着角度在缠绵的内壁上反复戳刺。这种奇异的决感让Sebastian逼得全身一阵痉挛，微微张开的眼睛已经失去了焦距，随着这又深又缓抽插，眼角堆积着生理性的泪水。

Chrisf啃咬着Sebastian的锁骨，在那片肌肤上留下一个个亲密的咬痕。果不其然，Sebastian无人照拂的乳头又再次挺立了起来。Chris轻笑了一下，再度含住那敏感的乳头，把它舔得湿漉漉的，就跟那被不停抽插着的小穴一样。

每一下抽出，Sebastian穴口嫣红的媚肉都紧紧咬着Chris的阴茎恋恋不舍，每一下撞击，紧致的内壁都在抽搐着被撞得湿软无比，严丝合缝裹着他的阴茎，在他的欺负下轻微地发着抖。

每一次都撞击都在敏感点上，Chris甚至还在那敏感地带反复顶弄。Sebastian分开在Chris身体两侧的大腿随着这抽插而无力地蹭着床单，大腿内侧因这无法承受的快感而抽搐着，连脚趾头都在紧紧蜷缩。

Sebastian快要被这狂乱的快感逼得发疯，过度的快感在体内堆积而无法抒发，他抱着Chris的脖子，在靠近腺体的地方轻轻啃咬着，就像初生小羊温顺的舔舐。

而Chris却突然快速地抽插了起来，Sebastian猛地发出一声短促的尖叫，全身肌肉紧绷，湿热的小穴紧紧咬住Chris。从来没体验过的快感一阵一阵地从最深处流窜全身，就好像海啸一般将他完全吞没，他从喉咙里发出无意识的不成语句的呻吟，手指在Chris的背上抓挠，留下一道道血痕，好像在恳求着Chris能把他从这接近失控的的境地解救出来，又好像在恳求更多更多的快感，直到把他淹没。

Chris每一次抽插都准确地顶弄在Sebastian最渴求的敏感点，灭顶的快感从两人交合处像潮水一般涌来，Sebastian只能发出带着颤音的呻吟，好像无助地等待着被这海啸淹没一样，体内好像有什么地方已经在这抽插下投降，放开了自己的所有限制，等待着alpha的精液将他灌满。

而下一秒Chris也感觉到阴茎顶端进入到了一个温暖而紧窒的地方，alpha的本能让他下意识地要占领这个地点，宣告自己的主权。他没有停止抽插，而是更深更重地对这个地方发起了攻击，这铺天盖地的快感让Sebastian感觉到每一秒似乎都已经是极限，但是下一秒他又会在更大的决感下，只能颤抖着接受这浪潮。

过度堆积的快感让Sebastian下腹的肌肉都在痉挛，只能不停地体内的一点又酸又麻，好像永远都在孜孜不倦地收缩绞紧体内的性器，像是决要窒息一般发出堪称可怜的啜泣声，恳求着alpha更深的结合。

Chris啃咬着Sebastian腺体附近的皮肤，得到的是Sebastian身体自然的迎合，他抱住了Sebastian的背，加快了抽插的速度，他们的身躯完全贴合，每一下撞击好像都能听到两人同步的心跳声在回响。

他插入到了极致，阴茎结在Sebastian的体内完成，忠实地卡在了怀里omega的肠道，让Sebastian只能发出一声类似哭泣的呻吟，然后在他怀里瘫软了下来。

两人几乎同时高潮，接近极限的快感伴随着精液射入了深处，可是随即被阴茎结堵住，确保每一滴都进入到omega的身体，并且在他身体上留下无法磨灭的印记。而Sebastian闭着眼睛，阴茎在Chris的腹肌上抽搐着，也释放了出来。

直到射精完成，Chris的理智才终于有了一丝回笼。

他标记了Sebastian。

TBC


	6. 06

CH6

 

在标记完成的瞬间，二人都像如梦初醒一般。他们近距离互相凝视着对方，然而，在肆虐的信息素已经平息的此时，这种仿如恋人的视线，现在只剩下了尴尬。

 

在Sebastian体内射精完毕的阴茎还保持着相当的硬度，Chris试图将阴龘茎抽出时，那移动所带来的残余快感以及黏腻的水声，让两人更加不自在了起来。

 

Chris咬着牙，忍受着这近乎折磨的触感，将半硬的阴龘茎完全抽了出来。他翻身下床，一边套着衣服一边抿着嘴唇，几次张开又闭上，一副欲言又止的样子。

 

这些都被Sebastian看在眼里，他还在努力平息着身体中某种因为完成标记而对Chris升起的依赖感。天知道，他现在就想像只欲求不满的大猫一样，重新将Chris压倒在床上，与他肌肤毫无间隙地互相贴蹭，甚至还想张开双腿渴求更多的爱抚。

 

他尴尬地在被子下收拢了双腿，因为过度的快感而依旧发软着的身体慢了一步才能完成大脑的指令。

 

难得失语的Chris套上裤子和皱吧吧的衬衫，重新坐回了Sebastian的床边。因为这靠近的alpha气息，Sebastian差点就要忍不住靠了上去。虽然他努力忍住了，然而那轻轻颤抖的身体还是不经意地暴露了他的欲望。

 

“Sebastian，我……”一直沉吟不语的Chris终于开口了，他低下头，目光沉稳坚定，像是下了一个重大的决定似的。Sebastian被这目光吸引，仰起头，与Chris互相凝视。他的眼睛湿润，在暧昧的暗黄色灯光下显得尤其闪亮，仿佛仰望，仿佛期待。

 

然而一个不合时宜的电话铃声打破了这暧昧胶着的气氛，Chris率先转过头，从口袋里掏出手机，刚按下接听键，对面气急败坏的声音就吼了过来。

 

“Chris我的上帝，我只不过放你一个人参加酒会，可是我收到了什么消息啊！明天的头条是你和发情的Sebastian双双从酒会消失，还真是图文并茂啊，你追着Sebastian离开的背影从照片上都能看出迫不及待来了！”

 

Chris抿着嘴唇，过了几秒才道，“我很抱歉。”

 

“抱歉有什么用啊！Chris，现在我们要想办法解决这件事情。我已经透过熟人找了几个媒体，他们明天会同步放出你和Sebastian的声明来。”

 

至于声明的内容，不言而喻。为了最大限度地保持他们的形象，只能说他们两人其实早就交往了而且非常相爱，Sebastian只是意外发情。他们会公布他们之间的关系，而且感谢支持他们的粉丝云云。

 

Chris又再次道歉才挂上电话。在通话结束的瞬间，他不自觉地叹了一口气，一直听着他打电话的Sebastian也没漏掉这声叹息。

 

方才他们之间那抹微妙地暧昧着的气氛已然消失殆尽，Chris转过头来对Sebastian露出一个略带安抚气息的笑来。Sebastian也打起精神，牵起唇角，回应地笑了笑。

 

“Sebastian，虽然是个意外，但是我会负起责任来的。”Chris的表情真诚，虽然从今天之前，他都只当Sebastian是个非常可爱的工作拍档，可是事情已经发生，以他的性格不可能抛下这件事像个懦夫一般逃避。

 

“可是，你不必如此。”Sebastian困惑地眨眨眼睛，语气中相当不解。“这件事我们两个人都有错，可是我们没必要因为一个错误而被逼维持下去。”Sebastian拍拍Chris放在床边的手，好像想安抚Chris眉间皱起的纹路似的。

 

“我们都是成年人了，而且，现在去除标记的技术也很成熟的。”Sebastian扬起笑容，喵咪一样的唇角看起来没有半分阴霾，“错误之后应该是尽量去弥补，而不是将错就错。呃，你知道的，一辈子跟一个不相爱的人绑在一起，我觉得这不是一件好事。”说到这里，Sebastian忍不住吐了吐舌头，收回去的瞬间，还舔了舔嘴唇，让他看起来总是有几分情色，可是，他的眼神总是那样闪亮，又让他看着有点稚气未消。

 

明明是个只比他小一岁的男人，可是每次看到他，Chris总忍不住有一种想摸摸他的头的冲动。他听着Sebastian似乎没有半分为难的话语，沉吟了几秒才接上腔，“那你的意思是，等这件事风头过去了，我们再去做手术？”

 

“当然啊。”Sebastian咬着下唇笑了起来，又眨了眨灰绿色的大眼睛，才问道，“Chris你现在没有喜欢的人吧？呃，我的意思是，在一段时间内，我们可能要装成情侣，我怕……她可能会误会什么的。”

 

Chris的大手搔了搔短短的头发，歪着头过了好一会才有点不好意思地摇了摇头，“哦，不算是喜欢的人吧，就是比较有好感的人，现在也算是才刚刚开始约会吧。她也算是半个圈内人，做幕后的，她能理解这一行的难处的。”

 

“哦……”Sebastian抿着嘴低下了头，手指在被单下绞紧了。

 

他说不清楚现在是什么感觉，他对Chris有感觉，可是那是喜欢吗？好像，又算不上。最多也就是一个有点在意的人罢了。Omega的天性或许是不由自主想靠近那个标记他的alpha，可是，Sebastian不想要这样。

 

他们并非相爱的人啊。

 

勉强因为标记和公众的看法而被捆绑在一起，总感觉就像是一场没有爱情的政治婚姻似的。

 

Sebastian抬起头看着Chris因为提到感情生活而有点不好意思的表情，心里默默地为自己的决定投了一票。就这样吧，尽快结束这个错误，从此以后，他们还是那对工作上的好拍档，私底下不太熟悉的朋友。

 

Sebastian掀开被单，翻身下床，满身的情爱痕迹毫无预警地映入眼帘，Chris一边扭过脸，一边忍不住往后退了几步，“Sebastian，你突然干什么啊？！”

 

Sebastian捡起地上被丢得乱七八糟的衣服，一件件往身上套，穿得差不多了他才站起来。Chris的皮肤太白，以至于那抹红色在他脸上格外引人注目，不对，修正一下，是从脖子到脸上的红太显眼。

 

Sebastian忍不住捂住肚子笑了，“Chris，你以前可是和我抱在一起拍几天的戏还会抱怨我的装备太重快要掀不起来了，我们还不是一起换过戏服吗？”

 

Chris很想大吼“那时候我可不知道你是个omega！”可是转念一想，在不知道Sebastian的亚性征之前，他们确实就是这样的，现在好像确实没有必要因为这个，而突然转换态度，搞得气氛怪怪的，毕竟，他们还得装成情侣很长一段时间。

 

Chris清了清喉咙，努力挤出一个笑容来，他好像习惯性地想拍拍Sebastian的胸，最后手腕一转，拍在了Sebastian的肩膀上。

 

因为不好意思，Chris的脸还发着红，眼睛也有点不敢看Sebastian，可是，正是这个样子，让Chris看起来有别于以往的成熟，竟然看着有点可爱，像一道阳光一般，照射进了这个幽暗的空间。

 

“Sebastian，接下来的一段时间就麻烦你的配合了。”

 

就像第一次，他们在剧组见面的时候，Chris也是这样露出了灿烂的笑容。

 

Sebastian也扬起了笑容，就像当初那一次一般，他说——

 

“好的，没问题。”

 

TBC


	7. 07

CH7

 

“我和Sebastian因为出演《美国队长》系列电影而结缘，准确来说，其实从2010年我们合作开始就已经是恋人关系了。只是考虑到omega的亚性征可能会影响到影迷对于剧情的解读，还有出于尊重我的恋人Sebastian想要低调一点的考虑，才一直没有公开……”

 

Sebastian一边套上白色V领T恤，一边听着Chris昨天接受某访谈节目时的视频内容。

 

说得好像一副真有其事的样子，Sebastian内心不禁觉得有点好笑，扣上牛仔裤纽扣后，他做回沙发前，一边看着YouTube上的视频回放，一边穿鞋子。

 

视频里的Chris露出很诚恳的表情，继续按照写好的台词表演着，“我深爱着Sebastian，他也深爱着我。我希望这次意外的公开不要让大家联想到我们是为即将上映的《美国队长》3而在炒作，也希望大家能祝福我们，谢谢！”

 

Chris真是天生的演员啊，配上这张金发甜心的脸和那无敌的胸肌，第一次看见这个人的时候，Sebastian就从“就是这个人抢了我角色”迅速切换到“美国队长果然还得他来演”。对着这个人，就不由自主地觉得又可靠，又sweet，真是可恶的天生优势啊。

 

Sebastian灌下一大口牛奶，手指滑动了一下鼠标，想看看视频下面的评论。大部分人都是支持的态度，有些奇怪的人还在发什么“梦想照进现实，我要出去跑圈”之类不明意义的评论。

 

Sebastian继续往下看，哦，果然来了，“肯定是发情期抵抗不住诱惑之后的一夜情吧！”虽然这个人迅速被骂了，全是“能不能不要那么阴暗”，“从美国队长2的时候我就觉得他们两个有一腿！”之类的。

 

真理果然是掌握在少数人手里啊。Sebastian点开评论栏，差点就想留下一个评论，说什么兄弟你料事如神之类的，思考再三，还是把已经打好的文字删掉了。

 

Sebastian把头埋在膝盖上，忍不住闷笑了起来，什么叫早就觉得他们两个有一腿，他们之前都是不熟的氛围啊！Sebastian笑得全身都在抖，还是想回复一条评论的时候，门铃响了。

 

Sebastian刚开门，迎面而来的是一股熟悉又陌生的alpha信息素，还有一个印在脸颊上的早安吻。

 

Sebastian可以清晰地听到在吻印下来的瞬间，后面还伴随着后面咔嚓咔嚓的拍照声。Sebastian抬起头盯着近在咫尺的那张灿烂的甜丝丝的笑脸，这个笑脸的主人刚刚还在视频上一脸正经地跑着火车呢，现在就出现在他面前了，真是不科学。

 

Chris的手扶着他的腰，笑容明媚，“准备好出门了吗？”

 

Sebastian在Chris脸上回了一个吻，然后关上门，“OK，我们是要去哪里？”

 

Chris坐在驾驶座上，露出了神秘的一笑，“一定是你喜欢的地方。”

 

“所以，这就是我一定会喜欢的地方吗？”Sebastian站在门口，仰望城堡上各种可爱的装饰。

 

“不可爱吗？多么童真！你要知道，如果不是约会，我们来这种地方被拍到，多丢人啊。”Chris低下头，垂着的睫毛下那双蓝色的眼睛闪亮亮的，看起来就像一只撒娇的大狗，他扬起手上已经准备好的门票，手掌心往上，向Sebastian伸出手来，等着他的回应。

 

你还知道丢人吗？Sebastian抬头又再看了一眼“Disney”的字样，叹了一口气，终于还是把手放在了Chris的手心，被他握住，往城堡里面跑去。

 

两个超过一米八的男人手牵手坐进乐园的小火车，还是比较引人注目的，旁边一个小孩拉着他爸爸的衣袖，说，“爸爸，那个人长得好像美国队长哦。”

 

周围的人如梦初醒，纷纷掏出手机，装作不经意的样子，其实都在偷拍发推发脸书。Sebastian不太自在地舔了舔嘴唇，Chris捏着他手掌，在Sebastian把头转向他的时候，对他露出一个安抚的笑容来。

 

也是，他们约会的目的不就为了这个嘛。

 

这一整天，Sebastian都被Chris拉着在乐园里东奔西跑，明明两个人加起来都超过60岁了，但是Chris依然一脸理所当然地混在一群小孩里面，排着队去看迪士尼3D电影。

 

看完电影之后又拉着他的手，飞快地奔向刺激的灰熊矿车，坐在车上的Chris眼睛闪亮亮地看着Sebastian，好像在期待Sebastian会害怕地大叫起来，还试探性地放出了一些安抚的信息素。可是Sebastian却镇定地坐在Chris身边，还挑衅地嘟起了嘴，“虽然作为一个alpha，害怕是挺丢脸的，不过，你的omega不会嫌弃你的，来，抓住我的手吧。”

 

Sebastian以为Chris会反驳，可是他居然露齿一笑，直接握住了Sebastian的手，直到坐完了矿车，都没有放开他的手，就那么自然地牵着手，一路走到了旋转木马区。

 

被一群小孩围着的时候Sebastian都差点想逃走了，可是Chris又怎么会放过他。他半抱半推地把Sebastian逼着上了南瓜车，而Chris就一屁股坐在了旁边的白马上，喜滋滋地等着机器开动。

 

Sebastian坐在那里，忍受着外面的人围观的眼神，当音乐响起来的时候，他终于知道为什么Chris非要来坐这么幼稚的玩意了。

 

背影音乐是Chris最爱的小人鱼，还有肥皂泡泡在满场乱飞。Sebastian扭过头去看Chris，正好Chris也转过了头看着他。

 

阳光从后面照射在Chris身上，那双蓝眼睛被映衬得无比清澈，正带着笑看着Sebastian，明媚得如同一束光，那长长的睫毛垂下来了，显得有几分温柔。他就那样注视着Sebastian，好像他眼里只有这个人似的，Sebastian几乎有一种错觉，似乎自己是他眼里的唯一，此刻就是永恒。

 

Chris勾起唇角，洁白的牙齿露了出来，看起来有几分稚气，明明是个健壮的大男人，可是Sebastian却不由自主地在内心跳出了“可爱”这个评价。今天的Chris完全迥异于以往在片场的样子，此时此刻，Sebastian第一次跳出了所有既往的印象去真正地看Chris Evans这个人。

 

他从脸到身材都无可挑剔，却笑点很低，常常在片场发出标志性的大笑。然而有时Sebastian回过头，又会看到他皱着眉头独自坐在角落自己看剧本，焦虑的，严肃的，似乎谁也无法靠近。

 

这样一个人，却很喜欢迪士尼，有着自己一套解读的童真想法，Sebastian第一次觉得，如此多矛盾集中在这个人的身上，却显得分外迷人。就像是一个神秘的宝藏，让人永远有惊喜。

 

Chris笑着，对他伸出了手，“童话故事里，骑白马的就应该跟坐南瓜车的手牵手啊。”

 

他怎么能总是那么理所当然地说出这么天真到近乎傻气的话来呢？

 

可是，这样的Chris，却一点也不让Sebastian觉得讨厌。

 

Sebastian也伸出了手，和他在空中交握在一起。

 

虽然这不是第一次牵手，可是，这一次的Sebastian却增添了几分恍惚，直到被Chris牵着下了南瓜车，他还是有几分迷茫。

 

Chris注意到了他不太对劲的样子，在树荫下停了下来。Chris握住他的肩膀，放出了一些安慰的信息素，关切地问，“你没事吧？看起来有点不舒服的样子。”

 

Sebastian有些茫然地抬起了头，迎上了Chris在暗处依旧熠熠生辉的蓝眼睛，突然就一个激灵清醒了过来。他勉强露出了个笑容来，习惯性地舔着嘴唇，“没事，刚刚就是有点困，下一个去哪里？”

 

说到这个，Chris立刻就笑了起来，他兴致勃勃地牵着Sebastian的手往前走，“现在快傍晚了，太阳快要落下来了，有个地方特别美，一定要去的！”

 

Sebastian被动地跟着Chris的步伐往前走，他微微抬起头，看着Chris的侧脸。

 

Chris此时此刻身上还散发着信息素的气味，好像是在安抚自己的omega，身为被标记的omega，Sebastian差点就要压抑不住本能，靠上去，甚至想抱住这个人。

 

他在笑着，即使这是一场源自于错误的约会，可是Chris却笑得很开心，让Sebastian不禁想起那个Chris提及过的，真正喜欢的人。

 

他们约会的时候，Chris又是怎么样的呢？

 

这样想着的Sebastian，竟然不由自主地，生出了些微嫉妒来。

 

 

TBC


	8. 08

CH8

 

如果在今天之前，有人告诉Sebastian，他将会满心期待地在一个摩天轮下，站在一大堆情侣之间排队，他肯定会嗤之以鼻。

 

但是人也许有时候就是那么矛盾的动物，多么幼稚的行为，仅仅只因身边的人不一样，就似乎连感觉都变得截然不同了起来。

 

大概就如同一个孩子刚刚获得一份神秘的珍宝一样吧？那种兴致勃勃的感觉，连周围的一切都像是染上了绚丽的色彩一般。身边的人一直牵着他的手没有放开，他似乎也被Sebastian不自觉地散发出来的快乐的信息素所感染，握着的手指轻轻收紧了一下。

 

这就像是一个信号，Sebastian扭过头，与凝视着他的Chris视线在空中交会，然后，相视而笑。

 

其实只是一个笑容罢了。然而，在夕阳之下，阳光的剪影正好给他们的侧脸镀上一层金色的微光。在那一瞬间，他们的眼里就只剩下对方的身影，身边无论如何的喧闹，此刻的微笑便像是定格般的永恒，那种旁人无法打扰的感觉是那么的强烈，以至于附近排队的人都莫名其妙地安静了下来。

 

后来有人把这瞬间拍了下来，发在了社交媒体上，配词是：如果有什么能让人相信爱情，也许就是恋人之间默契的微笑吧？

 

而让人始料未及的是，这条信息获得的点赞远远超过了大家的预期，在几天后，Sebastian无意中看到这条热门推荐的时候，盯着照片看了很久，然后保存了下来。

 

在人才济济的好莱坞，Sebastian实在算不上是一个出色的演员。Chace他们还曾经感叹过，说不定Sebastian更适合当一个模特而不是演员。 

 

也是，出身于罗马尼亚，长大于美国的Sebastian身上总有一种东欧人特有的文艺感，让他有了一种特殊的吸引力。而他对于自己的衣着打扮总是有一种莫名其妙的坚持，有自己一套的搭配方法，而这也让他成为了朋友之间的衣着顾问，经常有朋友来咨询他新买的衣服该怎么搭配。 

 

而这样的他，对于约会也有自己的坚持，他总是会设计很多惊喜，不让每一次约会都那么无聊俗套，最后成了磨灭热情的元凶。 

 

游乐场约会这样的桥段，大概从他12岁开始就列入了拒绝接受的清单，然而，这样的他，却在被Chris牵着手带到了摩天轮前，眼睛发亮地给他说想要和他一起在摩天轮上看落日这样老土的少女幻想时，竟然觉得这样的Chris可爱得让人受不了。 

 

这种感觉大概就像是当一个人劳累了一天之后，打开家门时，自家的金毛犬正摇着尾巴在门口等候时那种心软吧？ 

 

Sebastian内心有一个警铃正在敲响，提示他正为Chris一次又一次打破自己的底线。从一开始答应去游乐场，到跟他一起坐旋转木马，最后是摩天轮。 

 

但是Sebastian却选择了无视这个警铃，他牵着Chris的手，站在一堆情侣之中，假装他们也是这么其乐融融的一份子。 

 

Sebastian甚至有点儿恍惚，他不知道自己是不是正处于一个太过真实的梦里面。周围的欢声笑语，眼前妆点得分外梦幻的摩天轮，还有握住他手掌的温暖。 

 

这似乎是一个太过美好的梦，让他开始害怕什么时候会醒过来。 

 

这不安的信息素引起了Chris的反应，他握紧了自己的omega的手，有点紧张地揉搓着那有点凉的掌心，“Sebastian？” 

 

Sebastian回过神来，他努力露出一个安抚的笑容来，正不知道说什么掩饰过去，正好工作人员提示轮到他们了，Sebastian打起精神做了一个兴奋的表情，推着Chris的肩膀让他去看，“哇哦，到我们了！” 

 

果真被转移了注意力的Chris回头一看，立刻笑得像一朵怒放的太阳花那般灿烂无比，他对Sebastian肆无忌惮地发放着那种让人暖洋洋的热力，眨着那双蓝得要命的眼睛，做了个“上去”的手势。 

 

能拒绝这样的Chris的人大概还没出生，Sebastian自然也不例外，他回以一笑，紧跟着Chris踏上了摩天轮。 

 

幸运的是，他们坐的摩天轮就刚好是小美人鱼的主题，一上去Chris就兴奋得不得了，在里面的装饰上东摸摸西摸摸，嘴里还哼着小美人鱼的主题曲。 

 

过了好一阵Chris才发现自己似乎有点儿过了，他也不知道为什么在Sebastian面前他总是那么不知不觉就放松了下来，甚至有点儿肆无忌惮。他转头看着Sebastian含笑的目光，清了清喉咙终于坐好了。 

 

可是几秒之后他又突然想起一件有趣的事儿来，他挪动身体让自己更靠近Sebastian，眼睛闪亮地看着Sebastian，“说起来小美人鱼这个故事也能用在我们之间呢！” 

 

Sebastian疑惑地看着他，舔着嘴唇犹豫地开口，“呃……我不太明白……” 

 

“你还记得美国队长2的结尾吗？队长就是掉进海里的王子，而Bucky就是他的小人鱼啊！”Chris喜滋滋地摇晃着脑袋，“我还在YouTube上看到过剪辑成这样的video呢！” 

 

远比Chris了解网络的Sebastian一下子就明白了那大概是怎么样的视频，他随口回了一句，“那公主该是谁才合适呢？” 

 

虽然只是随口的一句，然而那一瞬间，Sebastian的脑海里突然浮现出了美国队长漫画原著的女主角。他突然有一种领地被冒犯的感觉，不太自在地咬着下唇等待Chris的回答。 

 

Chris看起来挺苦恼的，思考了一会才又绽放出那招牌的笑容来，“公主无所谓吧？王子就应该和小美人鱼一起啊，她又不重要！如果非要有一个公主，那就让Natasha客串一下好了。” 

 

Sebastian在内心默默地对斯嘉丽说了一句抱歉，但是不得不说，听到Chris这么说，让他心里那种不快在不知不觉之间就消失了。 

 

Chris突然握住他的手，提醒他去看外面。 

 

“你看！外面的太阳快要落尽了！” 

 

是的，Chris的时间挑得很好，正是日落月升之刻，阳光在地平线上绽放着最后的光华，把周围的一切都染上一层橘红的火光，而越往上，天空的颜色就渐渐深沉了下来，在最边缘甚至还有一点星光已经迫不及待地挂了上去，等待着一整晚的闪耀。 

 

Sebastian已经很久没有这样安静地跟人坐在一起这样看着日落，他的心很平静，两人之间流淌着一种淡淡的温暖。 

 

他微微侧过头去看Chris，Chris的脸正被夕阳染上一层余晖，长到犯规的睫毛下，那双蓝眼睛似乎也暖了起来。 

 

Sebastian在此时此刻，莫名其妙地，竟然有一点想要赖在Chris怀里的冲动。他不知道究竟是不是因为已经标记了的关系，他总是忍不住去关注他，又因为他们之间一个小小的接触而内心暗喜。 

 

而他最终只是默默地握紧了他们牵着的手，一起分享此刻难得的平静。他不愿意去打破它，唯恐那后果让他无法承受。 

 

太阳终于还是完全落了下去，Chris松了一口气，又突然很得意地挑起了眉毛。 

 

感觉到的Sebastian忍俊不禁地一笑，遂了Chris的暗示，问道，“怎么了？” 

 

Chris立刻眉飞色舞起来，放开了Sebastian的手在空中比划，“我今天安排的约会不错吧？你觉得女孩子会喜欢吗？” 

 

Sebastian的笑容僵硬了一秒，“什么？” 

 

“我上次不是和你说过我有喜欢的人吗？之前都没跟她挑明，就是彼此有点好感，你觉得第一次约会这样安排怎么样？” 

 

被放开的手指无意识地握成了拳头，背脊的皮肤好像被细小的冰刺缓慢地刺入，不太疼，却让人不由自主地冷了起来。 

 

先前那种悠闲而平静的温暖早已荡然无存，Sebastian好像突然清醒了那般，回头一看却发现自己一直在做着随时会醒的美梦。 

 

Sebastian舔了一下嘴唇，露出了与方才一般无二的笑容，他用拳头不太用劲地捶了一下Chris的胸口，做了个受不了的表情来，“哦拜托了Chris，这种老土到家的约会安排怎么会让女孩子惊喜啊！可不是每个人都跟你一样热爱着迪士尼啊！” 

 

Chris瞪圆了他的蓝眼睛，抓住Sebastian的手腕，不可置信地问道，“真的很烂？可我们今天玩得很开心啊……” 

 

“也只有我才受得了你好吗Chris。”Sebastian半真半假地笑着说道，被抓住的手腕仿佛有点痛，可是他的表情依然无懈可击，“我来帮你安排吧！保证气氛很好，说不定立刻就能确定关系了呢。” 

 

“哦Sebby，你真是太棒了！”Chris伸出手，捏住Sebastian的后颈，感激地对他笑了。这么近的距离下，那双蓝眼睛那么真诚地凝视着他，几乎让Sebastian无处可逃。 

 

而他并不做声，转头避开了那目光，眯着眼去看地平线上完全消失的橘红。 

 

那一瞬间的依赖，只是在荷尔蒙影响下的错觉，就让它跟着日落，永远结束吧。 

 

醒来吧Sebastian。 

 

Sebastian打起精神来，对Chris展颜一笑，就像一个可靠的朋友应当露出的表情。 

 

有一丝悸动，在Chris尚未知道的时刻，就此消失无踪，再无痕迹。

 

TBC


	9. 09

CH9

 

上一次的约会在Chris眼里，无疑是成功的，而媒体和网络铺天盖地的好评更是让他得意洋洋了起来。尤其是网络上许多自发的投票像“最甜蜜男友”、“最想和他约会”之类的都是Chris Evans高踞榜首，连经纪人都建议Chris在休息日多去约会。

 

“有助于树立良好形象”，经纪人如是说。

 

这些都让Chris干劲十足，每次难得休息，他都磨拳擦掌地想很多有趣的点子，带着这些计划出现在Sebastian的门前。

 

这样的情况已经持续了两个月了。

 

对此，其实Sebastian感觉很复杂，他承认，Chris是他人生中鲜有遇到的类型，Chris张着一副混合了甜蜜与男人味的脸，身材更是不必说了，宽肩细腰窄臀，不知道有多少人艳羡。而跟外型形成强烈对比的是他骨子里带着几分童稚的真挚，而且他总是不吝于把这一面完全呈现在Sebastian的眼前。

 

Sebastian不得不承认的是，他对Chris确实是有好感的，然而这点儿好感却在最初的萌芽之时就已经被掐断了。虽然理智上应该是这样，但是人的感情不是可以控制的程序，即使Sebastian内心一直给自己提醒着NO，然而，他却暗暗期待起每一次门铃响起后，他打开门时，Chris那张照甜蜜而灿烂的笑脸，似乎能连最黯淡的天气都能照亮。

 

这样的他们，看起来就像一对相爱的恋人似的。

 

也只是“像”而已。Sebastian深深地叹了一口气。

 

隔壁的Scarlett敏锐地捕捉到了这声叹息，她挑起眉头，侧过头去看坐在隔壁的Sebastian。 

他们两被一个漫威安排的电台采访节目叫了过来，今天的主题是冬兵单人本里面与黑寡妇的一段情，但是毫无疑问地，所有打进来的观众电话都无一例外地提到了不在场的那个男人——Chris Evans。

 

幸好童星出身的Scarlett对此驾轻就熟，轻易地把话题扭转了回来，还调侃了一下Chris和Sebastian的一段情实在太抢镜啦，成功收获了在场所有人的哄堂大笑。

 

从那个时候开始，Scarlett就注意到了Sebastian不太自然的笑脸了。明明是甜蜜情侣中的一员，他却完全没有那一种坠入爱河所不由自主地散发出来的幸福感，她甚至还觉得每次提到Chris的时候，Sebastian都显得有点儿尴尬。

 

采访结束后，他们两人进入休息室等待下一步安排时，Scarlett注意到Sebastian一直在发呆，后来还叹气了。

 

Scarlett把椅子转了个方向，正对着Sebastian，问道，“hey，Sebastian。近来跟Chris怎么样啦？”

 

Sebastian似乎被这不容反驳的态度吓了一跳，自从Scarlett演了黑寡妇之后，她的气场就越发大了，一旦摆出了黑寡妇的专用表情，他就会不由自主地有点紧张。

 

Sebastian舔着嘴唇，眼神犹豫地小心观察着Scarlett的表情，“就……那样啊。”

 

Scarlett用那种几乎可以说是审视的眼神盯得Sebastian胆战心惊了起来，好几秒Scarlett才挑起眉毛，说道，“Sebastian，你看起来不像恋爱中的人，倒像个失恋的人。”

 

Sebastian在那一瞬间有点想对眼前的人倾诉内心的苦闷，可是转念一想，又能有什么帮助呢？木已成舟，也就只能继续下去了。他打起精神来扬起一个笑容来，“没有，就是还不习惯跟Chris在一起之后被大家追逐和讨论而已，你也知道，我以前出门都没有狗仔队跟着，现在出去约会都能在网上找到全程跟拍的照片合集，我会慢慢适应的，别担心。”说罢还拍了拍Scarlett的肩膀。

 

他何尝不知道她只是在用自己的方式关心他而已，然而话说再多，也于事无补。

 

Scarlett用探究的眼神又看了他几秒，就明白他是什么都不会说了，她露出一个明瞭的笑容来，也意味着她不会再追问。

 

Sebastian不禁松了一口气，他主动地提起别的话题，例如Scarlett家里刚出生的小宝贝之类的，跟Scarlett聊了起来，还约好了下周到Scarlett家里去玩。

 

刚聊得气氛再度热了起来的时候，Sebastian突然皱起了眉头，露出一副不舒服的样子，Scarlett还来不及问他怎么了，Sebastian已经捂住嘴巴冲到了休息室附属卫生间，在洗手盆干呕了起来。

 

Scarlett紧随其后，站在Sebastian的身后，轻轻拍着他因呕吐而弯起的脊背，但是眼神里却多了一丝怀疑的神色。

 

好一阵子Sebastian才感觉到胃部无法控制的痉挛平静了下来，他扭开水龙头，漱了一下口，镜子里的自己脸上被憋得通红，生理性的泪水堆积在眼眶里面，时常发红的眼眶含着这泪光，眼神竟然连Sebastian都觉得可怜。

 

也许生病的人就会格外脆弱，在这一刻，Sebastian实在懒得假装。

 

假装他和Chris就是恩爱的一对。这种伪装让他超乎寻常的累，他经常在一天完美的约会后独自躺在床上，问自己，这算什么呢？

 

Chris从不吝于对Sebastian展示他的感情世界，他经常和那个beta互发信息，并且聊得很愉快，他也跟对方大致说了他和Sebastian现在只是假装成情侣，而对方的回复只有一句“cool！”

 

Chris抓不准对方的意思，还特地来问了一下Sebastian。Sebastian给他的建议是把对方约出来，诚恳地说明整件事，并且表达那种想和对方发展的意思，看看对方怎么说。

 

Chris当时高兴地抱住他，连声说，“Sebastian你真是太好了！”

 

被标记自己的alpha信息素所包围住的Sebastian，在那么一瞬间，几乎想将头埋在Chris的怀里，就像是一个omega依赖着他的alpha一样。然而，Sebastian立刻就清醒过来了。

 

这就仿佛是一个荒诞的闹剧一样，让Sebastian只觉得疲累。他通过网络上的信息咨询了几个可以去除标记的医院，并且确定了去除标记之后，只要Chris定期通过噬咬腺体注入定量信息素，他闻起来还会像是跟Chris标记了一样。医院当时说：“只要你确定你没有怀孕就可以，手术一天就可以完成，建议手术后卧床休息3-5天即可。”

 

怀孕？怎么可能怀孕呢……

 

Scarlett的声音不大，却就像从遥远的地方传来一般，既模糊，又清晰，让Sebastian瞬间就从自己的情绪中醒了过来。

 

她说：“Sebastian，你怀孕了吗？”

 

Sebastian的脸色瞬间惨白，几乎可以说得上是恐慌，他几乎是撑在流理台上才稳住了身体，Scarlett第一时间上前扶住了他的肩膀。

 

“你说什么……怎么可能……”Sebastian转头看着这个扶着自己的娇小美人，几乎无法思考，像是嗫嚅着一般挤出了这句话，像是在询问，又像是在自言自语。

 

“你是发情期跟Chris搞在了一起，发情期怀孕率很高的，至今两个月多点，怀孕有什么奇怪的？孕早期确实就是很容易孕吐，我看你脸色不好，是不是近来也经常这样，还会抽筋什么的？”Sebastian的脸色差得就像一个重病之人，看起来没有半分喜悦，Scarlett说完之后Sebastian的眼睛都发直了，只是盯着镜子里的一个点无意识地发着呆，她狐疑地补充了一句，“是因为事业问题所以不想要孩子吗？你跟Chris谈过了吗？需要我去帮忙跟他的经纪人谈谈不？”

 

这问句立刻把Sebastian的意识拉回了现实世界，他抓住Scarlett的手不迭叫道，“别别别！不要告诉他！”对上Scarlett疑惑的眼神，才意识到自己的反应太过失常，他勉强地笑了笑，舔了舔嘴唇让自己镇静下来，拿出了自己毕生最好的演技对Scarlett说道，“虽然我是有点担心经纪人，但是我相信Chris可以处理好的。我只是，我只是想亲口告诉他，不管怎么样，这是我跟他……第一个孩子。”

 

Scarlett看起来没有完全的相信，却依然在Sebastian的再三要求下保证自己一定保密。她看Sebastian的脸色太差，担心他路上走神发生意外，还特地把他送到家门口，在Sebastian下车前，还抱了一下Sebastian。

 

“亲爱的Sebby，这么年轻就有了孩子可能会让你觉得很惶恐。但是相信我，TA就是一个天使，是上帝送给你的礼物，好好保重。”

 

把头埋在Scarlett肩膀上的Sebastian在那一瞬间，几乎哽咽了起来，他抱着Scarlett，重重地点了几下头，才在Scarlett的目送下进门去。

 

Scarlett看着Sebastian肩膀都塌下去的背影，拿出了手机，在联系人中找到了Chris Evans，手指在上面停留了许久，终于还是没有拨打出去。

 

 

TBC


	10. 10

CH10

 

Sebastian坐在沙发上，手肘撑在膝盖上，双手捧着一个东西，仿佛一个陷入了沉默的雕像一般。

 

手上验孕棒上刺目的两道红色杠杠让他再也无法逃避这个答案。

 

他真的怀孕了。

 

半小时之前，他像个傻子一样脱力地坐在自家门前的玄关处，背靠着大门脑袋一片空白。直到Scarlett的车发动时的轰鸣声响起，他才如梦初醒一般爬了起来，开门跑向了最近的一家便利店。

 

这家便利店他来过很多次，什么货物摆在哪里恐怕他比店员还清楚，然而他走了一圈都没有看到他想要找的东西。

 

他唯有走向店员，支支吾吾地开口：“那个……我想要一个东西……”

 

与他相熟的女店员迷茫地看着他，直到Sebastian最终妥协一般叹了一口气，说出“验孕棒”三个字，才恍然大悟了起来。她从柜台下面取出一个盒子来，待Sebastian付款之后，还特地给他竖了个大拇指，顺带在嘴巴上做了个拉链手势表示自己会保密。

 

如果这个孩子是在祝福之下出生，Sebastian也许会笑着回应她，可是现在的他只是回了一个勉强地笑容，裹紧了外套，连找的钱都没拿就匆匆出门，心里只期盼那个假设不要成为现实。

 

然而在他冲入家门用了验孕棒之后，等待的时间仿佛变得极其难熬。

 

他坐立不安地在沙发上捧着那个验孕棒，不知不觉间连手都抖了起来，心里默念着颠三倒四的祈祷，直到那鲜红的两道杠把他打回了现实。

 

不可否认的是，在Scarlett说他可能怀孕的时候，他第一个反应确实是不想要这个孩子——

 

他还没做好准备去承担一个孩子的人生，尤其是，这个孩子并非是在父母相爱，并且期待TA能到来的前提下降临在此的，他几乎无法想象，如果他留下了这个孩子，这十个月之间他怎么可能在众人的眼皮底下偷偷地隐瞒自己已经怀孕的事实呢？更别提大约半年左右，美国队长3就要开机拍摄了，到时大腹便便的他如何承担那些动作戏呢？

 

他翻找出之前网上找到的医院电话，思量再三，正要拨出去的时候，突如其来的门铃声把他吓得手一抖，手机都掉到了地毯上。

 

他深深地吐出一口气，放弃去捡那个手机，他跑到玄关拉开大门，门外，Chris正捧着一堆美食正在那里，见他开门，立刻笑了起来。

 

还是那么毫无阴霾的灿烂笑容，可是此时此刻，Sebastian却有点烦闷了起来，他站在门口处，将试图进入的Chris堵在了那里。

 

Chris不解地皱着眉头，蓝色的大眼睛疑惑地看着这个甜蜜的omega，“嘿，Sebby！我带了好多你喜欢吃的，我们一起在家里看个电影吃个饭吧！我连电影光碟都带来了！”

 

Sebastian还是依然站在了那里，还是一点都没有让开的意思。他难得强硬地这么对待Chris，连他自己都不习惯了起来。Sebastian舔着嘴唇，艰难地组织着拒绝的借口，“呃……Chris，我今天不是很舒服……”

 

Chris的笑脸立刻凝固了，他把一堆吃的随意地放在了地上，紧张地去摸Sebastian的手背和额头，还关切地问道，“没事吧，要不要我开车送你去医院看看？”

 

现在听到“医院”两个字就莫名不自在了起来的Sebastian摇了摇头，睁着大眼睛尽可能地露出温驯乖巧的表情，“没事的Chris，我只是刚刚工作有点累了，我想我睡一觉就会好了。”

 

Chris如释重负地垮下了双肩，张开双臂将Sebastian抱在了怀里，还轻柔地摸了摸他的头，“那你好好休息，我留下一些你喜欢吃的东西，我们下次再一起出去吃饭。”

 

被这个温柔的信息素所包围的Sebastian在那么一瞬间，几乎想紧紧地抱住眼前这个人，然后不顾一切地告诉他一切的真相。

 

即使他们并不相爱，但是或许，他们可以，试着开始。

 

可是最终，他只是垂着双手，直到Chris将他放开。

 

Chris将分好的食物塞在他手里，Sebastian低头，只消一眼，他就能看到，袋子里全是他喜欢吃的东西，即使他从来没有说过，但是Chris却依然知道。

 

Chris摸了摸他柔软的头发，笑道，“多亏你的建议，她已经答应下周末跟我去约会啦。到时成了，想吃什么我都请你！”

 

Sebastian微笑着目送Chris上车，绝尘而去，然后笑容在那一瞬间就垮了下来，他木着脸砰地关上门，走到地毯边上捡起手机，拨打了那个刚才没有拨出去的号码。

 

“喂，你好，我想咨询一下男性omega流产手术和去除标记手术的事情……”

 

 

Chris正坐在车里面，略有点紧张地拨弄着方向盘。

 

他这是第一次和心仪的beta一起约会，这个美女beta名字叫Kelly，是一个专业的公关，他们之前因为工作的关系而彼此交换了号码。

 

这种深棕发色，具有异国风情的脸孔，还有那干练的风格一直都是Chris喜欢的类型，而她毕竟经常为艺人做公关工作，虽说是圈外人，但还是比较了解圈内的工作状态，也能明白艺人有时为了工作所需而去配合的绯闻，甚至Kelly就曾为一些艺人策划过类似的事件。

 

刚才在路上，Chris已经向Kelly解释过他跟Sebastian之间的关系，当然，还说明了可能在一两年内，他们还是得装成情侣。

 

在这之后，Kelly就陷入了沉默，车厢内陷入了尴尬的安静中，Chris一边开车一边偷偷地拿眼角余光去看副驾驶座上的Kelly。

 

直到Chris把车停在了路边，Kelly才转头看向他，“也就是说，你跟Sebastian上过床，还标记了他？”

 

Chris拉好手刹，舔了舔嘴唇，回过头看她，“我不愿意说谎，是的。我和Sebastian已经谈过，也包括我们双方经纪人都达成了共识，Sebastian会先去去除标记，并且为了造势，我们还将伪装成情侣。”

 

Kelly挑起了眉头，“你们为何不试图谈一场恋爱呢？虽然也许开始得比较突然，但是你们这种关系下把第三个人扯进去是很奇怪的。”

 

Chris苦恼地扶住了额头，深深地叹了一口气，“其实我也愿意负起这个责任，只是Sebastian不同意，他不认同我们就因为一夜的错误就被绑在一起，我想，他可能是有喜欢的人吧。所以我也会注意在他面前避嫌。”

 

Kelly拍了拍Chris的肩膀，“我建议你们还是先好好谈一次吧。我觉得，你对他是有感觉的，在真的能确定是公事公办之前，我们还是先做朋友吧。”

 

Kelly对Chris飞了个媚眼，“你要知道，介入一对标记AO实在太危险了。”

 

Chris被调侃得笑了起来，转过身张开双臂，示意来个拥抱吧。Kelly也没拒绝这个代表友情的拥抱，他们艰难地在狭窄的车里抱了一下，Kelly还在Chris宽厚的脊背上拍了拍。

 

车窗上突如其来的敲击声打断了他们温情的抱抱，Chris转过身去一看，Scarlett正站在车窗外，双手抱胸，皱着眉头一副不耐烦的样子。

 

Chris连忙摇下了车窗，斯嘉丽立刻双手撑在车窗边缘上，挑起眉头扫视车内表情各异的两人，“嗯哼，我看到了你的车，还以为你跟Sebastian出来约会呢，可是我看到的是什么？”

 

Chris立刻想起来除了经纪人之外，他们并没有特意将伪装情侣这件事告诉别人，拍复仇者联盟的搭档都或多或少祝贺过他。现在这状况看起来确实就像是出轨现场。

 

Chris犹豫地舔起了嘴唇，他跟Sebastian一起久了，也学会了这个小动作，他的蓝眼睛由下往上仰视着气场十足的Scarlett，不知道为什么竟忐忑了起来，“嘿，亲爱的，这个是个误会，Sebastian是知道的……”

 

谁也不知道Scarlett娇小的身体里怎么能蕴藏那么大的能量，她单手抓住Chris的衣领往前一带，Chris就整个人扑在了打开的车窗上，额头还差点磕在边缘上，他举起两手像是要投降一样安抚着Scarlett，“嘿！怎么了！发生什么事了？！”

 

Scarlett皱着眉头，露出与黑寡妇如出一辙的表情，冷冷地盯着Chris，“我不知道你们现在是什么状况，但是你既然标记了Sebby，还让他怀孕了，你就要负起这个责任来……”

 

刚刚还乖乖地听着的Chris突然暴跳起来，连头顶撞在车顶上发出响亮的一声“砰”也没有发现，他抓住Scarlett的双手，蓝眼睛里满是急切，“你说什么？Sebby怀孕了？”

 

Scarlett狐疑地盯着他，“……你，不知道？”

 

“当然！如果我知道我还在坐在这里吗？”Chris手忙脚乱地拉上安全带，一副立刻就要出发的样子，“这是什么时候的事？”

 

本来坐在副驾驶位上的Kelly见此状，自动自觉的下了车，Scarlett一时被Chris的气势所震慑，收回了手，“上周一我和Sebastian有个工作，那时候发现的，他也很惊讶。”

 

今天已经是第二周的周末了！Damn It！

 

Chris着急上火地发动车子，只留下一句，“谢了，等我找完Sebby再请你吃饭。”然后就绝尘而去。

 

被留下的两个女人面面相觑，还是Scarlett先反应过来，“我们去喝一杯？”

 

Kelly忍俊不禁地笑了，“走！”

 

 

TBC


	11. 11

ch11

 

Sebastian把一本男性omega孕期护理知识卷了卷，塞进行李箱的空隙里，然后费力地把那个快要爆炸的行李箱合上，艰难地上锁。

 

这本书好像从青春期就被omega协会邮寄过来，一个系列的，从正确认识你的信息素到怎么更好地分娩，Sebastian一直觉得这好像就是发生在另一个平行宇宙的事情，直到他和Chris酒后乱性，不小心被标记了，还不小心怀孕了。

 

说实在的，直到这一刻，Sebastian还没有一种即将为人父的实感，他伸出手轻轻抚摸自己尚且平坦的肚子，再一次问自己，“真的要这样做吗？”

 

一切都没有答案。Sebastian不知道会不会终有一日自己会后悔，后悔放弃自己终于上了轨道的事业，不告诉任何人，逃到一个南方小镇两年，简直就像一场疯狂的私奔。

 

唯一不同的是，跟他私奔的不是一个相爱的人，而是一个尚且无知无觉的胚胎。

 

Sebastian站起来，环视了一圈自己住了好几年的小公寓，确保家具都好好地铺上了防尘布，然后拖上自己的行李箱，上了提前叫来的出租车。

 

“去机场。”Sebastian简短地说完之后就只盯着自己的手机，在联系人里找到了Chris的名字。

 

他盯着这个名字，内心矛盾着，是不是要最后打一个电话给Chris，毕竟，是他私自决定要生下这个计划外的孩子，而孩子的爸爸却一无所知。

 

他那么专注地盯着手机，以至于错过了车外那辆正跟他们交错而过的保时捷。如果Sebastian肯抬起头看一眼，他会立刻认出那是Chris无数次停在他家门口，然后为他拉开副驾车门的熟悉的车子。

 

Chris从Scarlett处得知了这个惊人的消息后就一直加速赶往Sebastian的家。他在车上回想了一下这两周发生的事，懊恼地发现自己在上周一，也就是Sebastian刚确认怀孕那天还见过Sebastian一面。可是他对Sebastian说的是这周末约会的计划！

 

想到这里Chris就恨不得给自己一巴掌，他在Sebastian家楼下停车，立刻冲到门口疯狂地拍着门，那架势好像要把门拆下来似的。

 

可是门内一直没有回应，连丝毫的声响都没有。没有Sebastian如往常一般扬起的语调叫着“来了！”也没有Sebastian打开门后，靠在门框上软绵绵的笑容“Chris，你来了。”

 

Sebastian是个很恋家的人，除了工作和朋友聚会之外他不太爱出门，Chris内心涌起了一股不祥的预感，他跑到窗边，趴着没有拉严实窗帘的缝隙看了半天，才勉强看到屋内的情况——里面的家具竟都铺上了一层白布，看起来已经无人居住。

 

刚才Chris有多着急，现在就有多愤怒。是的，那是愤怒。Sebastian一声不吭就这样逃走了，好像他们之间只是连一丝一毫关联都没有的陌生人似的，以至于Sebastian做的任何决定他都无权过问，连怀孕这么大的事情都毫不知情。

 

他甚至怀疑，如果不是今天他遇到了Scarlett，是不是他会完全不知道自己曾经有过一个孩子，那个孩子可能被生出来了，或者被放弃了，可是他不会知道，就像一个被蒙在鼓里的傻子一样，却自以为掌控了自己想要的未来。

 

他狠狠地踹了一下那道依然禁闭的门，头抵着墙壁深呼吸了好几下，试图平复自己的情绪。

 

然后Chris掏出了手机，拨打那个已经被设置为快捷方式的电话。

 

坐在出租车上的Sebastian盯着手机，不知不觉地发起了呆来。就算他打电话给Chris，他也完全没有勇气说出怀孕这件事来。

 

可是，如果他说了，Chris会是什么样的反应？

 

以Chris的性格，应该会负起责任来，接下来就是结婚、生子，共同养育这个孩子。Sebastian相信，Chris会是一个好丈夫，可是正因为如此，他才不愿意用孩子捆绑着Chris正要高飞的翅膀。

 

Chris值得更好的，或者说，他值得一个真心相爱的。

 

正发着呆的Sebastian被手上突如其来的振动吓得差点扔了手机，他一看屏幕，打电话的人竟然就是他此刻正想着的Chris。就像作贼心虚一般，Sebastian竟然不敢接那个电话，他就这样盯着手机，直到电话自动挂断为止。

 

Sebastian还没来得及松一口气，立刻又响起的电话让他意识到Chris可能会一直打下去。Sebastian咬着嘴唇深呼吸了好几下，勉强装出一副平常的语气按下了接听，“嗨，Chris。”

 

没料到Sebastian会在这一刻接电话的Chris静默了一科，他听着电话对面因为电流声而略微失真的声音，听起来好像很轻松，什么事情都不曾发生过一般。正是这样，才让Chris的怒火更炽。

 

Chris也努力维持平静的假象，回道，“Sebastian，我来找你吃饭，你现在在家吗？”

 

“哦，我，我不在。”

 

“那你现在在哪？我过来找你吧”

 

Sebastian咬着嘴唇，一时之间不知道该怎么回答，因为如果说他正跟chace他们在一起，这个谎言实在太容易被拆穿了，他犹犹豫豫地答道，“我，我在家里附近的超市买东西呢……”

 

“哦？”Chris的声调毫无起伏，却听得Sebastian一阵紧张，“我就在那里呢，我进去找你吧。”

 

Sebastian急了，立刻阻止，“不不不，我已经出来了，我快到家门口了。”

 

“是吗？”Chris怒极反笑，狠狠地拍在门上，“可是我现在就在你家门口。我敲了十分钟的门，然后发现你搬走了，你说可笑吗Sebastian？”

 

Sebastian一瞬间头脑空白，这么快就被发现让他始料未及，他不知道Chris知道了多少，他应该怎么避重就轻地回答这个问题。可是Chris下一句话就迅速击溃了他自欺欺人的幻想。

 

“Sebastian，我今天见过Scarlett，她跟我说了。”

 

电话里一时安静了下来，除了彼此的呼吸，就只有电流声在默默地流淌着。

 

“Sebastian，你在哪里？”

 

Sebastian不想回答，也无法回答。他就像一个被抓现行的犯人，一时之间只觉得羞愧难当。

 

“Sebastian！”Chris见Sebastian不回答，急了起来，声调也跟着提高了，“你怀孕了，你不能永远逃避这个问题，我也是孩子的爸爸！你想就这样逃走，然后装作什么都不曾发生过吗？”

 

Chris说的话，Sebastian何尝不明白。他只是自欺欺人地想着，只要他离开了，Chris就还会是那个Chris。事业冉冉上升的新星，身边有一个真心相爱的人，而不应该为了他这么自私的想法而被捆绑了一辈子。

 

而且，Chris是真心想要这个孩子的吗？他会不会内心深处还是觉得，如果没有这个孩子就好了……呢？

 

“我不会告诉你的，Chris。”Sebastian第一次对Chris说不，虽然他咬着牙才对Chris说出了这句话，可是他并不后悔。

 

“Sebastian，我会找到你的，无论天涯海角！”Chris这句话沉沉的，仿佛就像Chris在Sebastian耳边的低语，Sebastian的手指一抖，按下了结束通话。

 

Sebastian看着暗下去的屏幕，过了两秒才想起把手机直接关机。他收好了手机，好像在收藏某件信物。

 

也许这是他们最后一次的联系，Sebastian望着窗外不断往后飞奔的街景，不由得轻轻笑了。

 

再见，Chris。

 

而被挂断电话的Chris听着电话里嘟嘟的忙音，静默了一秒，没有试图再去拨打，因为他知道Sebastian不会再接听电话。

 

他回头看了一眼这个经常造访的公寓，勾起了一边的嘴角，然后头也不回地大步离开。

 

Sebastian，终有一天，我们会再见的。

 

 

tbc


	12. 12

ch12

 

“你看，照片上的这一团就是正在发育的胚胎，你怀孕已经9周了。”

 

Sebastian盯着医生给他递过来的照片，盯着那团像是星云的东西看，努力地从中找出一些记忆中婴儿应有的四肢和脑袋，可是无论怎么看，都依然是徒劳无功。

 

名叫Linda的黑人女医生对处理这样的情况驾轻就熟，她露出专业的笑容来，为这个无知的客户解答，“Stan先生，要看出婴儿的样子来还要一段时间呢。不过大概也不会等到那一天了。”

 

Sebastian抬起头来看着眼前的女医生，表情依然是呆滞又困惑，好像他也根本不知道自己为什么会坐在这里似的。

 

像这种毫无准备下不小心怀孕又不能留下孩子的情况Linda见得多了，尤其这个好看的omega是自己一个人来医院咨询的，女医生内心不禁有些怜惜这个看起来很茫然无措的omega，声音也放柔了一些。

 

“一般来说我们建议客户在怀孕13周以下采取流产手术，当然如果更早，在49天以内可以采取药物流产，但是鉴于Stan先生您的情况，已经怀孕9周了，我们可以采取其他一些无痛的流产方法，基本上当天就能出院。如果您需要一起把去除标记的手术做了，大概需要三天的时间。”

 

Linda观察着眼前这个客户，他看起来还很年轻，从检查结果来看，他此前从未做过去除标记手术，也就是这是他第一次被标记，还怀孕了，不幸的是，那个alpha看起来似乎不愿意承担这个责任。

 

Sebastian踌躇不安地不断用牙齿蹂躏着那可怜地嘴唇，好看的眉毛也皱成一团，许久他才犹犹豫豫地抬起头，欲言又止地问道：“如果……如果……我需要考虑一下的话，我最迟可以在什么时候……来做这个手术？”

 

Linda一听就明白这个omega还在犹豫是否要把这个孩子生下来，在这种选择问题上，旁人无从置喙，只是Linda作为医生，还是应该提出一些善意的提醒，“10周以下的流产手术还是比较方便安全的，一旦拖得久了，孩子就会长大一些，到时在b超上就会看到基本的人形了。而且那个时候的流产手术也比较残忍，也不利于您的恢复，所以建议还是越快越好。”

 

听到医生的话，Sebastian的脸一下子就白了。

 

他的手指无意识地在那张还看不出来什么的照片上来回摩挲，内心五味杂陈。

 

他的肚子里正孕育着一个胚胎，他和Chris的。这个孩子在长大，慢慢地，就会长出人形，像一个真正的婴儿那般。ta正无知无觉地睡着，不知道ta的爸爸正计划着要将ta杀死。

 

也许会是个男孩，也可能是个女孩。可是，Sebastian永远不会知道了。

 

这个无辜的孩子还没来得及看一看这个世界，还没品尝过阳光雨露，喜怒哀乐，也许就已经注定要被ta的爸爸舍弃了。

 

Sebastian回忆着网上写的那些文字，将孩子打碎，然后这些肉块会流出来，光想到这里，Sebastian的喉咙就泛起一股苦涩，眼前一阵一阵发白，胃部也痉挛着好像要吐出来似的。

 

他不知道他是怎么向医生告别的，他就像一具行尸走肉一般，木然地回到家，瘫软在软绵绵的床上，好像这些温暖的被褥会给他一些下决定的勇气一样。

 

无论怎么想，这个孩子都不应该被生下来。ta不是因为爱情而诞生的结晶，Sebastian已经可以想像到这个孩子出生后那无穷无尽的麻烦。

 

他会因为怀孕而错过好几部已经签下合同的电影，并且背上违约责任，经纪公司也不会认可他的决定。他无法瞒住所有人生下这个孩子，到时大家都知道之后才被劝着去流产，不，那不就流产，那应该叫引产。Sebastian光是想一想，就不禁全身发冷。

 

退一万步来说，即使孩子生下来了，他又如何面对自己的公司，还有——Chris呢？

 

可是，即使是如此，他内心依然有一道微弱的声音，喋喋不休地说着“留下他吧。”毫无理由，就只是那么任性地叫喊着。

 

Sebastian这个时候，突然很想跟Chris说一说话，甚至，有几分将所有事情和盆托出的冲动在心底流淌。

 

Sebastian找出手机，拨打了那个熟悉的号码，Chris很久都没有接听，他将手机贴着耳朵，听着那规律的“滴滴”声，刚刚升起的勇气也随着时间渐渐消失。

 

他几乎想要挂上电话，装作什么事情都没发生过，然后明天就立刻去做流产和去除标记的手术，然而，那一秒，对面被接听了，Chris略带醉意的声音传了过来——

 

“嘿sebby！”

 

好像过了好几秒，Sebastian才重新找回了自己的声音，他听着对面嘈杂的音乐声，嗫嚅着道：“我好像打来的不是时候，你……在忙吗？”

 

大概只要Chris说出一个“是”字，Sebastian就会立刻道歉并且以最快速度礼貌地挂上这个电话，可是Chris没有，他似乎走到了比较安静的地方，欢快地对难得主动打电话过来的Sebastian傻乐着，“没事啊，就是Anthony刚刚接了个很看重的角色，请我们去他家开派对，他跟我说邀请过你，可是你说有事所以没来啊！”

 

Sebastian想起了这件事来，他嗯嗯应对着，内心却后悔不已。他凭着一股莫名的冲动地拨打了这个电话，此时此刻，却又不知道该说什么。

 

Chris大概已经有点醉了，他完全没听出对面的心不在焉，乐滋滋地问道，“sebby，你找我有什么事啊？”

 

Sebastian紧张地舔着嘴唇，听着Chris的呼吸声，不知道怎么的，那股将秘密说出来的冲动又再席卷而至，也许，他内心渴望着，渴望Chris能给他一个出乎意料的答案。

 

“没什么，就是，我有个朋友怀孕了，嗯，你知道的，就是快要生孩子了，我在苦恼送什么礼物，你有什么建议吗？”

 

“哦……”Chris长长地应了一声，然后静默了一会儿，好像在思考这个问题，然后他突然“啊”了声，兴高采烈地对Sebastian说道：“就送个太阳系的一套模型怎么样？可以挂在孩子的婴儿床上！”

 

说起这个与Chris的共同爱好，Sebastian的紧张似乎有点缓和了下来，他微微一笑，没有经过思考的话就这么说了出来，“Chris你真的很喜欢天文学呢，如果你有孩子，你大概也会送这个吧？”

 

Sebastian说完的瞬间才反应过来自己说了什么，他的心一下子就提了起来，就怕Chris听出了什么端倪，毕竟他们之间是这种微妙而尴尬的关系。

 

过了好几秒，Chris标志性的大笑才传了过来，“如果是我的孩子，我大概是从小就带着他去天文馆参观吧？还要把他的房间墙壁都画满星星，其实我画画还是不错的！”

 

Sebastian似乎无声地笑了一下，他咬着嘴唇，近乎露骨地继续发问，“Chris，你喜欢孩子吗？你想要……自己的孩子吗？”

 

电话里那几秒的空白让Sebastian的喉咙发紧，就像一场明知必败的战役，可是他还是要披甲上阵，即便是错得一败涂地，他也不想就这样认输——

 

Chris好像在微笑，那轻得几乎无法辨认的笑声让Sebastian的心也颤抖起来。

 

他说，“喜欢，我的愿望就是和爱的人结婚生子，然后演着或者导演着自己喜欢的戏，放假的时候一家人一起去看天文馆，去钓鱼，去哪里都好。大概这就是我给自己描绘的幸福吧！”

 

“是吗？”Sebastian闭上了眼睛，几乎脱力地倒在了床上，然而，他的嘴角勾起，如释重负地微笑了起来。

 

也许在不久的将来，他会因为今天做的决定而后悔不已，可是，在此刻，他却只想要任性一回，做一次明知道是错的蠢事。

 

他微笑着与Chris道了晚安，却从床上爬了起来，打开电脑搜索起了一些不知名的南方小镇。

 

一个封闭而祥和的小地方，没有人会认识他这个小演员，他会在那里安静地生下一个孩子，也许他会被找到，也许根本没有人会在意他的行踪，包括Chris。

 

想到这里，Sebastian的心脏似乎被刺了一下，然而，他努力压下了这种不快的感觉，转过身去，开始收拾起行李来。

 

 

tbc


	13. 13

CH13

 

“笃—笃—笃……”榔头敲在铁钉上的清脆声音一下一下有规律地响着，Sebastian递上擦汗的毛巾之后，对着正在自家门前忙碌的健壮少年露出一个笑容来。

 

这无意间的笑容是多么的甜美，也许Sebastian永远都不会了解，少年Jason的耳朵有点红，急忙低下头继续修理这坏掉的门来。

 

Sebastian扶着已经凸出来的肚子慢悠悠地往厨房走，拿出了一大壶蜂蜜柠檬水来，又拿了两个杯子往客厅走。

 

Sebastian搬到这个南方小镇来已经4个多月了，这边就是个远离烦嚣的边远小镇，最近的机场都要开车5个多小时才能到，年轻人基本都在外面念书，然后工作，小镇上几乎只剩下一些经营果园和小农场的中老年人，整个镇才几百多户的人口，几乎没有什么外来的人在这边定居，Sebastian算是一个特例。

 

说实在的这个小镇既没有什么特别的风景，就只有边缘有一个小小的海滩，五分钟就能走完的，交通又不是很方便，因此像Sebastian那样的人确实很少。

 

但是这样的小镇就正适合Sebastian，因为这里的人根本不会认识年轻一代的明星，他们嘴里念叨的都是那些经典的大咖，像Sebastian这样的三线小透明就更加无人知晓了。而且这里气候温和，Sebastian租下的房子属于一对beta老夫妻，他们正住在Sebastian隔壁，他们的独子也就是Jason在外地念书，上个月才因为假期回来。

 

这对老夫妻对Sebastian非常好，自家果园的新鲜作物经常会送一点过来，而且还在Sebastian家里装了一个报警铃，方便Sebastian有什么不舒服的时候随时叫他们。毕竟在他们眼里，Sebastian是一个疑似怀孕后被抛弃的可怜omega，他们对他极其关照，试图让Sebastian快乐起来。

 

在这个平静的小镇住久了，Sebastian几乎有点迷上了这种安逸的生活。也是，他跟诸多浮沉在好莱坞的男女不同，演戏对于他来说，真的只是兴趣。他迷恋那种融入剧情之后带给观众真切感受的表演，也因此成为一个演员。可是他却从来没有营营汲汲地努力，试图成为一个大红大紫的明星。

 

有适合的剧，他会去争取，去揣摩，甚至付出很多别人看来很敬业的代价，可是也就仅止于此了。

 

脱离了演戏这个工作，他依旧是个有点宅，生活节奏慢吞吞的，随心所欲地活着的，跟好莱坞格格不入的家伙。

 

当然，这个小镇让他最不满的一点，大概就是没有星巴克吧？

 

前几天下了一场雨，Sebastian的门板有点儿晃悠，虽然他自己不是很在意，可是房东家回来度假的独子Jason却自告奋勇地要帮他修理。

 

Jason今年才十五岁，还没有分化出亚性征来就已经长得跟Sebastian一般高，而且身为橄榄球校队队长的他，拥有一身强壮的肌肉，Sebastian第一次看到他的时候还吓了一跳，以为哪里跑来了个健壮的alpha。

 

Jason的手脚很快，门板被钉得牢牢的，Sebastian笑得露出了小虎牙，给他递上一杯水。Jason红着脸咕咚咕咚地喝完了，嘴巴一抹就要走，Sebastian也不拦着，只是向他挥挥手，心里盘算今晚网购的时候买点东西送过去感谢他们家的照顾。

 

是的，Sebastian到了这个小镇之后最不能少的就是网购，倒不是有什么吃喝玩乐的东西必须要买，而是……

 

Sebastian长长地叹了一口气，在搜索栏打下“孕期alpha信息素补充剂”。

 

因为从青春期开始，Sebastian就一直服用抑制剂和气味综合剂，他连热潮期都没有正儿八经地过，他又怎么会知道omega怀孕的时候是需要自家的alpha定期加强标记，补充信息素呢？

 

在搬到这里来的第二个周末，他做了一个梦，梦见了与Chris的酒后乱性，那双有力而温暖的手抚摸过他的皮肤，直达那个无人触碰过的禁区——

 

然后Sebastian就醒了，那一瞬间，Sebastian就察觉到屁股下的床单都湿透了，他差点以为自己失禁了，脱了裤子再三检查才发现这些液体的来源地。他又翻出了那本omega孕期指南查了很久，才发现自己应该要补充信息素了。

 

不过幸好现代社会的好处就是有各种各样的替代品，例如他常常买的这个补充剂，一周用一次左右，能缓解症状。

 

Sebastian何尝不知道这只是权宜之计，可是他一想起要面对Chris，他就觉得头皮都要炸开了。有时候因为症状发作，他全身发热地在床上冷敷的时候，也有点自暴自弃地想着要不随便找个alpha算了。

 

Sebastian叹了一口气，拉上窗帘，把房间的灯也关了，脱掉裤子，侧躺在床上。

 

这个补充剂是栓剂，也就是要塞到后头的，以前肚子还不大的时候，Sebastian会趴在床边，翘起屁股塞进去，现在肚子越来越大，他就只能侧躺着，笨拙地张开双腿摸索着。

 

Sebastian的肚子越发大了，已经六个多月的肚子把宽松的家居服撑起了一个大大的弧形。注重运动的Sebastian并没有发胖，甚至幸运地几乎没有孕吐，除了四肢不可避免地有点虚软乏力以及浮肿之外，他从背后看起来简直和以前没有两样。

 

他的手指沿着背脊的线条往下摸索，掰开那因为怀孕而越发丰满起来的双丘，触碰到那依旧紧闭着的穴口。

 

那不惯于被触碰的穴口立刻紧紧收缩起来，他用指尖仔细地按摩着那紧张的皱褶，试图把那指头大小的栓剂塞进穴口，可是缺乏润滑的地方依旧顽固地紧缩着。Sebastian的大肚子让他的行动远远没有以前的自如，椭圆形的栓剂在他手里像一颗不听使唤的有生命的小玩意，总是在他努力推进去的瞬间抓不稳，从指间掉落在床单上。Sebastian一遍又一遍地尝试，才一会儿就已经满头虚汗。

 

Sebastian叹了口气，仿佛妥协一般拉开床边的抽屉，在里面抽出一件折叠得整整齐齐的薄外套来。

 

他将薄外套搂在胸前，近乎贪婪一般嗅闻着上面的味道。

 

这是Chris遗留在他家的一件外套，经过四个月，残留在其中的alpha气息已经被时间稀释得近乎于无，可是Sebastian却闭着眼睛，专心地轻轻闻着，仿佛依旧被这股温暖又性感的气息包围着一般。

 

仅仅只是这样想象着，他敏感的身体就已经激动得不可自已，被夹在大腿之间的阴龘茎颤巍巍地抬起了头来，在宽松的家居服下摆留下了轻微的水渍。他夹着双腿轻轻摇摆，磨蹭着那渴望被抚弄的欲望。

 

他左手还紧紧抓住那件外套，右手却已摸到了自己的身后。

 

这一瞬间，身后那抚摸仿佛是来自于那个想念着的人，他正揉弄着Sebastian那丰满的臀肉，一抓一扯，臀间的小穴因这性龘爱前奏的触碰而激动了起来，穴口一张一合，如果是在日光之下，甚至还能看到穴口那暧昧的水迹，将那圈收缩的肌肉都染成了亮晶晶的淫靡水色。

 

Sebastian喘着气，将掉落在床单上的栓剂捡起来，对准正渴望地吞吐着的穴口，他比谁都清楚，这淫龘荡而敏感的身体早已经准备好被进入，当异物触碰之时，更是迫不及待地试图将其纳入体内。

 

Sebastian颤抖着手指，将那截栓剂推进体内，直到完全没入为止。

 

可是还没有完。理应抽出的手指不由自主地抚摸着那饥渴的内壁，甚至还忍不住，增加了一根手指，并拢的双指仿佛无师自通一般在体内开始了缓慢的抽插，敏感的身体因这微小的抚慰而激动不已。

 

Sebastian嗅闻着外套的味道，没多久，身前无人照料的阴龘茎就喷射出一道白浊，全部溅在了肚子和衣服上。

 

Sebastian喘着气躺了很久，才像是稍微恢复过来一般，从身后抽出了手指，抽出床边的纸巾擦了擦肚子上的痕迹以及手上的粘液。

 

从第一次他羞耻得无法面对自己，到现在裹住了手指，就能将上面淫荡的液体视而不见，Sebastian不由得苦笑了一下。

 

有时他会忍不住升起一个念头，如果Chris知道他这样……像是个恋物癖的变态一样，闻着他的衣服自龘慰……到底会是怎么样的表情？

 

可是他不敢再想下去，他只是将衣服折好，关上了抽屉，仿佛一切从未发生。

 

只有空气中那浓重的甜香在昭示着，有一个如此诱人的omega正饥渴着，亟待抚慰。

 

Sebastian拉上被子，疲惫地入睡了。他不知道，不远处有一个房间的灯光整夜没有熄灭，一个健壮的少年倚在窗前，近乎贪婪地嗅着空气里稀薄而甜蜜的香气。

 

而同时，正有一个alpha，也彻夜未眠。他打开邮件，一字一顿地读出一串地址，然后，发出了一声冷笑。

 

 

TBC


	14. 14

CH14

 

隔天早上从起床之后，Sebastian就一直不太舒坦。

 

他的心脏七上八下地跳着，仿佛就要失序一般，连肚子里一向很乖的孩子都踢了他好几下，痛得他扶着桌边好久才算缓了过来。

 

像这样的情况，Sebastian以前也试过一回。

 

那还是他八岁的时候，还记得那一天母亲罕见地没有从一大早就叫醒他练琴，他揉着眼睛从床上醒来的时候，也完全没有心思去他最爱的天文馆。

 

说不准是为什么，他就是觉得有什么足以影响他一生的事情即将要发生。

 

而午饭时分，母亲推门进来，把他紧紧地抱在了怀里，揉了又揉他柔软的头发，一如既往地温柔的声音在他耳边响起——

 

“Sebastian，我们去美国吧！”

 

那时幼小的Sebastian还不明白，这个决定足以让他的人生从此就那么完全颠覆，如果没有离开罗马尼亚，他也许会是一个普通的钢琴教师，度过平凡的一生。

 

当时的他，只是朦朦胧胧地觉得，母亲温柔的声音里有一丝隐约的哀伤。

 

而今天，他又有了相同的预感，可是他想了又想，始终没明白到底在这偏僻的小镇还能发生什么。

 

难道会像《星际穿越》那般的沙尘暴来袭？还是突然会有个alpha登门向他求婚？

 

Sebastian刚想到这里，突然响起的敲门声吓得他连手上的杯子都差点掉了。他放好杯子，忐忑不安地开了门，门外Jason的笑脸让他终于放下了心来。

 

Jason还是一如既往地羞涩，他把一篮新鲜的苹果塞到Sebastian手上，支支吾吾地说这是他家刚刚收获的苹果，最适合做苹果派。

 

当Sebastian笑着接过了苹果并让他下午过来拿做好的苹果派时，少年Jason还是忍不住露出一个笑来，连耳廓都红透了。

 

送走了热心邻居的Sebastian坐在沙发上又想了想，最终还是觉得可能只是自己想多了，因为怀孕中后期需要的信息素更多所以孩子不安分了吧？

 

他找出了网购的服务电话，等对方告诉他今天货物就会送到之后，他才算是稍微放下心来，在家里慢悠悠地做起了轻巧的家务来。

 

可是没过一阵，他又莫名地全身燥热，额头上都是虚汗，他上楼打算换一套衣服，可是刚刚把衣服脱下来，敲门声又再度响起，又急又快的，他只得披上一件软绵绵的长浴袍，就急急忙忙地下楼开门。

 

他一边走一边问道，“谁啊？”

 

门外只答道是快递，虽然那声音奇怪地有点熟悉，但是终于等到药物送货的Sebastian不疑有他，直接拉开了门——

 

门外站着一个高大的男人，戴着鸭舌帽，正巧逆着光，Sebastian除了对方看起来很强壮的轮廓之外就什么都看不清。

 

可是，那股熟悉的信息素比眼睛的辨认更快地传了过来，以往强悍而温柔的信息素在此刻却充满了别的情绪，焦急、愤怒、冰冷，霸道地逼得Sebastian差点就跪了下来。

 

Sebastian手都抖了起来，急忙想要关门，可是门外之人比他更快，跨前一步挡住了门板。

 

门外的男人单手抓住Sebastian想要关门的右手腕，抬起了头，蓝色的眼睛从上到下完完整整地扫视过Sebastian的全身。

 

从乱糟糟得有几分可爱的棕色乱发，到惊慌失措的灰绿色大眼睛，到那浴袍掩盖不住的锁骨，到圆滚滚的肚子，还有浴袍下摆后露出来的赤裸小腿。

 

“四个月没见，你就是这样迎接你的alpha吗？Sebastian。”

 

Sebastian从未想过，自己会在这个时刻重遇到这个人，这么猝不及防，除了慌乱地避开Chris的眼神之外，他的大脑一片空白，连逃跑都不知道该怎么逃。

 

Chris也没指望Sebastian会给他怎么样的回应，他往前几步，将虚软的Sebastian半抱着带进了玄关，反手关上门，并落了锁。

 

Sebastian听到锁门的声音，才如梦初醒一般，他抬起头盯着那个上锁的搭扣，眼睛里的慌张无论如何都掩盖不住，而慌张，也同时映入了Chris的眼底。

 

Chris一步步逼近，Sebastian只能往后退，直到背部抵住了墙壁，才战战兢兢地抬起头看着近在咫尺的Chris。

 

Chris与他的距离太近了，即使真正触碰到的唯有被扼住的手腕，然而，那片肌肤就像是被火焰燎过了一般，似乎有一种火辣辣的痛楚正在燃烧了起来。

 

“我亲爱的omega，”Chris凑近了Sebastian的耳边，被刻意放低的声音毫无起伏，听起来有点渗人。

 

“你知道这四个月我是怎么过的吗？我搞定了那些你即将开拍的片约，当然，付了一些钱，然后帮你伪造了入院疗养的证明，才让美队3的剧组把你的戏份全部延后。然后我一边拍戏一边找你。你消失得多彻底啊，信用卡也全部停用，如果不是有个omega提醒我信息素补充剂的事情，估计我到现在还找不着你呢！”

 

Sebastian从一开始就知道自己的出走是多么的任性。他不是不知道自己一走，那些片约都算违约，还有自己的家人和朋友他也一个都没告诉。

 

可是他不敢想，也不敢上网去搜这些资讯，唯恐真正确认自己是多么的自私。

 

他听着Chris的话，脸上都在烧，身体发抖，却又无法开口恳求Chris停下来。

 

“可是Sebby你知道吗？当我好不容易找到你，我得到的是什么消息？我看到一些照片，你在对别的男人笑，为他擦汗。刚刚门口那股alpha味道就是他吗？这就是你的选择？是不是我再晚来几天，你连信息素补充剂都不需要了呢？”

 

如果说一开始Sebastian是惭愧得无法面对Chris，后面的话就是让他震惊了。他听到一半的时候就想开口解释了，可是Chris的信息素就像愤怒的海啸一般涌向他，让他不由自主地双腿发软，只能倚靠着墙壁一点一点往下滑。

 

当Chris说完的时候，Sebastian已经虚软地跪倒在他身前，微张的双唇好像在诱惑着什么东西反复揉弄它，甚至进出它，而Sebastian只是抬起头看着Chris，眯起来的眼睛带着水光，似乎下一秒就要哭出来一般。

 

Sebastian已经说不清楚这究竟是被压制着，还是他体内的欲望被这alpha信息素所点燃，他跪倒在Chris的身前，左手不由自主地抓住Chris的裤子，似乎想要开口求饶，似乎又在恳求更深一步的征服。

 

Chris好像在笑，然而这笑容太过微小，以至于还没被Sebastian看清楚，就已经消失在那络腮胡后。Chris单手抓住Sebastian的下巴，不急着让自己的omega更靠近那个已经硬起来的地方，而只是以大拇指去触碰那嘴唇，揉弄那肉感十足的软嫩下唇，时不时戳进那湿热的口腔，挑逗一下，又迅速撤离。

 

Sebastian的身体好像有一团火在燃烧，全身上下都叫嚣着想要更多，可是他说不出口，只是眼睛水汪汪地，用脸颊磨蹭Chris的手掌，就像一只渴望爱抚的猫咪。

 

这次Chris是真的笑了，他勾起一边唇角，看起来竟然有几分邪恶。

 

“sebby，你想要什么……”Chris的笑容扩大了，手指搔着omega的颈侧，“就来求我吧。”

 

 

TBC


	15. 15

CH15

 

在出走之后，Sebastian曾经无数次想过，如果被人找到了会怎么样。他将如何面对经纪公司的违约责任、毁于一旦的演艺事业，以及Chris的怒火。

 

每当想到这个的时候，sebastian就会急急忙忙给自己的大脑拐个弯，想一点别的事情，例如明天约好了去定期检查，或者院子的花木枝条该好好修建一下了。

 

他每一次都不敢细想下去，只能自欺欺人地逃避这个话题。

 

他以为自己是害怕被找到，害怕去面对。直到今天，他被Chris找到了，打开门的瞬间，他甚至还没有反应过来，一切都那么地猝不及防。

 

可是他在被突然闯进来的Chris吓了一跳，稍微平复下来之后，内心涌现的却是解脱的放松感以及——

 

窃喜。

 

在那一瞬间，他才发现，其实他从来不害怕被找到，他内心深处真正害怕的是，Chris只是把他当成生命里可有可无的一个过客，走了，也就算了。也许他会在某一天，或许是正给孩子做着饭的时候，毫无防备地从电视里的娱乐新闻得知Chris与某个人结婚的消息，然后怅然若失地只能笑笑，继续做手头的事情去。

 

不管是为了孩子，还是对外绑定的情侣形象，Chris能够一直这样锲而不舍地花时间去找他，想到这里，sebastian就无法自控地，内心浮现出一阵不合时宜的欣喜。

 

Chris的手指贴在sebastian的嘴唇上，久违的肌肤接触让那一小块皮肤都滚烫了起来，似乎欲望也因这温度而在体内蒸腾。

 

怀孕的omega会本能地渴求着alpha的爱抚，不知道是否是信息素的影响，Sebastian只觉得自己全身都软乎乎的，只有唇上的肌肤敏感得不得了，让他不由自主地泪眼朦胧起来，眼睛湿漉漉地盯着那个俯视着他的alpha。

 

在找到sebastian之前，Chris内心满满的焦躁，在漫长的寻找过程中演变成了愤怒。他有想过找到sebastian之后，即使是用绳子捆绑着，也要把这个对自己没有一丝信任的omega绑回去。可是sebastian却毫不反抗，只是那样贴着他，好像还祈求着更多似的，让Chris的一腔怒火就像打在了棉花上的拳头一般，无处发泄。

 

Sebastian见Chris只是盯着他而毫无动静，抿着唇想了想，试探着，主动舔了一下唇上的指尖。

 

Chris 一下子瞪大了眼睛，因指尖上那突如其来的湿热触感而口干舌燥起来，他看着 sebastian 灰绿色的大眼睛在泪水的滋润下近乎闪闪发亮，红润得几乎让人发指的嘴唇张开了，甚至还把他的手指微微含进了一小部分，柔软的舌尖把那手指舔得湿润无比，就像是一段性爱的开端。

“你想要我吗sebby ？你可还没回答我呢。” chris 过了几秒才意识到刚刚那是自己在说话。因为那声音沙哑得要命，好像喉咙都快要冒火了一般。

Chris 的脑袋里有一根神经在尖叫着保持冷静，一见面就滚床单这叫什么事啊！先把事情解决了啊 Chris 一一

“我想要你， Chris 。” Sebastian 第一次那么坦然地说出了自己的欲望，即使因为嘴唇上的手指而声音含混，但是 Chris 却依然把每一个字都听得清清楚楚。 sebastian 说完之后就仿佛羞涩了起来，睫毛垂了下来微微遮住了那双引人犯罪的绿眼睛。可是他却投有就此停下来，他还在撩拨着 Chris ，他说，“我想要你把我填满，别让我等待了，我己经等得太久了 Chris ……" 

Chris 忍耐的神经在此刻“啪嚓”一声断裂，他把头上的鸭舌帽一扔，脱下身上的棒球衫，上身仅剩的白色T恤完全遮盖不住下面健硕的肌肉。 

Chris 的胡子大概这几天都完全没修剪过，乱糟糟的， Chris 的眼睛也因为连夜赶来而充满了血丝。他的表情阴沉，皱着眉头向 sebastian 伸出了手。 

Sebastian 应该要害怕的，可是那是 Chris啊！他看着Chris 脱下衣服，眼睛着迷地盯着那线条分明的肌肉， Chris 把棒球衫铺在了地毯上，然后 sebastian 就顺从地跟随着Chris 的动作躺在了上面，甚至是期待地，凝视着Chris 压下来后近在咫尺的脸。 

Sebastian 躺下来后，那匆忙间套上的睡袍就松开了，在前襟的分叉中，露出的一线皮肤在阴暗的光线下仿佛在散发着幽微的光，吸引着人把这衣服拉开，尽情地抚摸这片肌肤。

Chris 单手撑在 sebastian 的脸颊侧边，另外一只手往后探去，从睡袍下侧裸露出来的小腿开始，缓慢地上移，直到深入了那片睡袍，就像侵入了一座不设防的秘密花园一般。

Sebastian 被抓住的腿不受控地颤抖着，他可以感觉到被 Chris 摸过的地方都热了起来，由下往上地，一直在往最渴望的地方进发。

他是多么渴望被这个男人如此抚摸，以至于身后曾经接纳过 Chris 仅仅一次的地方此刻就敏感地收缩了起来，仿佛食髓知味一般流出了堪称淫荡的液体，好像在期待 Chris 快点填满这饥渴的地方似的。

Chris 的手背在柔软的睡袍下寸寸深入，仿佛是潜伏在半人高草原上的孤狼一般，缓慢地游移着。他的指尖带着几分不经意地划过 sebastian 己经硬起来的阴茎，可是他役有停留，直接摸上了 sebastian 敏感的下腹，在那片高热而颤抖的肌肤上反复抚摸，甚至有几次探进了内裤的边缘，又立刻撤退出去。 

Sebastian 被这撩拨逗弄得快要哭出来，他在 Chris 的身下扭动着，还以大腿内侧不停地磨蹭着身上的人，可是 Chris 却还是仿佛没接收到这信号一般不紧不慢。 Sebastian 撅着嘴，抓住了衣服下的那只手，引导着往下，直接覆盖住那渴望爱抚的地方。 

Chris 不由得失笑，可是他没有再恶意撩拨自己的omega , 他解开了那松散的睡袍带子，让这滚烫的身体完全裸露在他的眼中。 

Sebastian 的肚子己经很大了， Chris没有见证到它逐渐大起来的过程，可是他愿意守候着今后的过程。他凑过去，温柔地吻了吻这隆起的肚子，顺了 sebastian 的意，左手探进内裤里，抓住那己经完全硬起来的器官。

sebastian 仰起头，发出一声变调的呻吟，沙哑而柔软的，好像亟待爱抚的猫一般主动张开了双腿，期待着更多来自于 alpha 的抚摸。

可是在此刻，门板被敲响了，有节奏的三下，过了几秒之后，年轻的声音在外面响起， " sebastian ，我是 Jason ，我过来拿苹果派了。

Sebastian 差点被这突如其来的敲门吓软了，在听到门外人的身份后， Chris 挑起了一边眉毛，凑近 sebastian 的耳边轻声说道，“他有看过你这个样子吗？ "

Sebastian 吃了一惊，睁着湿漉漉的眼睛看着Chris ，不断地摇头，声音压得低低的，“怎么可能，我，我没有 … … ”

Chris 自然知道他没有，可是 alpha 的独占欲在体内燃烧着，他放开了 sebastian 半硬的阴茎，从内裤的边缘探了进去，手掌包住那片臀肉，不轻不重地揉捏着。

Sebastian 刚刚被打断的欲望又再次抬头，他张开嘴，似乎耐不住要呻吟，又怕门外的人能听见，只得摇着头，好像在求饶一般。

Chris 一笑，放弃了继续揉弄那丰满的肉丘，可是这不代表 Chris 决定放过他， Chris 的手指摸到了臀间已然湿润的地带，在穴口的边缘打着圈，把敏感的小穴逗得不住地收缩，又挤出了一丝淫液来。

门外的人又敲了几下门，稍微放大了声音发问道， " sebastian ，你在里面吗？ " 

惧怕被发现的 sebastian 只得咬着嘴唇苦苦压抑自己，唯恐有一丝呻吟传到别人的耳中。他想要抓住 Chris 的手，让他停下来，可是 Chris 又怎么会如他所愿呢？

Chris 勾起了一边唇角，中指摸着那湿润无比的穴口，然后旋转着插了进去。 

Sebastian 仰起头，无法自抑地发出了一声沙哑的呻吟，又立刻咬着手背把声音逼了回去。

门外的人似乎察觉到了什么，重重地敲着门，大声喊着 sebastian 的名字。

此时此刻的 Sebastian 几乎无暇顾及方才 Jason 有没有听到什么了，因为他整个人就像被架在了名为 Chris 的火焰之上反复灼烧，他无法思考，所有感官都变成了一束琴弦，跟随着 Chris 的手指而发出了愉悦的琴声。

他似乎被劈开了两半，一半叫喊着快点停下来，要被发现了，另一半却垂软在 Chris 的手指下，祈求着更多。 

Sebastian 敏感的内壁在颤抖着收缩，把 Chris 的手指紧紧地吮吸在其中，仿佛不愿意放开一般。

Chris 状似伤脑筋地皱起了眉头，用气声在 sebastian 耳边说道，“你吸得那么紧，我都拔不出去了呢”。在说话的同时，温暖的吐息喷在了 sebastian 的耳廓上，把那边染得一片绯红。

Sebastian 咬若手背不住地摇头，泪水从紧闭着的眼角流了出来，可是他的表情却并非痛苦，他的身体迎合着 Chris ，像是诉说着还要更多。

门外的人又敲了好一阵的门，才终于放弃地似乎走远了。

一直提心吊胆的 sebastian 松了一口气，他睁开被泪水浸得湿漉漉的眼睛，盯着近在咫尺的 Chris 。 

Chris 也停了手上的动作，静静地与他对视。 

Sebastian 凑了过去，轻轻的吻上了 Chris 的嘴唇，手指也攀上了 Chris 的肩膀，把那里的布料抓得一片狼藉。 

Chris 一怔，然后微微笑了。他温柔地吻着怀里这失而复得的人，环着了这omega ，一直悬在半空的心，在此时此刻，才终于落到了实地。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢 寒羽炎 帮忙找回了这篇文！


End file.
